Loneliness Ice
by LucKyra13
Summary: Chapter 10 [END] : Pernahkah kalian merasakan mati? Hanya penyesal yang ada di dalamnya. Hidup tak mau mati pun enggan..
1. Murid Baru!

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Cast : Fem!Ice , Blaze**

 **Happy Reading**

"Agh! Sial aku terlambat!" Aku berlari cepat melewati koridor yang telah sepi dengan membawa bola sepak di tanganku. "Kalau saja aku tak lupa waktu," sesalku dalam hati. Yah, ini memang salahku sendiri karena terlalu asyik bermain bola.

Aku tak peduli dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningku, aku terus berlari. "Agh, ini sekolah atau labirin sih?" Aku seperti di permainkan dalam permainan _maze_ karena aku tak kunjung menemukan kelasku. "Di mana sih ke-"

DUAK!

"Aduhhhh!"

"Dilarang berlarian di koridor! Dan apa matamu ditinggal di rumah HAH!?"

"Maaf, aku buru-astaga Super Mermaid Man jadi-jadian!" ujarku spontan, terkejut dengan orang yang baru saja aku tabrak. Seorang tinggi besar dengan kumis tebal dengan pakaian yang, umm, aneh. Sabuk besar dan pakaian ala super hero.

"HAH! APA KAU BILANG!? APA SEPERTI ITU CARAMU MENGHORMATI GURUMU?"

"Ah, maaf. Saya benar benar-benar tidak sengaja. Ini pertama kali saya melihat anda." Tukasku.

"Hah!? Berapa tahun kau sekolah di sini sampai tidak mengenal diriku?" ujar orang itu sambil menguncangkan bahuku.

"Saya murid baru di sini,"

Guru itu memandangku dengan intens, "Hmm, kau murid baru ternyata."

Hening..

"Selamat datang di SMA terbaik seeeee-Pulau Rintis. Nah, sekarang masuk ke kelasmu!"

"Nah, itu masalahnya. Saya tak tahu kelas 2-1 itu di mana."

"Oh, kelas itu ada di bangunan bagian barat."

-_-" pantas saja, mau aku cari 5 jam di tempat ini juga ngga akan ketemu,gerutuku dalam hati.

*Lucky13*

Tok.. Tok.. Pintu itu terbuka.

"Um, maaf bu saya terlambat,"

"Oh kau murid baru itu ya?" Aku menganggung, "Masuklah."

Iris jinggaku menebar pandang ketika langkah pertamaku memasuki ruang kelas 2-1. Akhirnya aku sampai juga, setelah setengah jam berputar.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai, namaku Boboiboy Blaze. Panggil saja aku Blaze." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong."

Sejenak, aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada seisi kelas. Ada 2 bangku kosong dan 18 bangku yang tertempati, artinya setiap kelas berisi 20 siswa, sedangkan kelas ini berisi 19 dengan aku di dalamnya. Akhirnya aku memilih bangku no 2 dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini."

Aku mendudukan diri, kemudian meletahan bola di samping mejaku. Beberapa orang di sekitarku mulai menyapa, termasuk anak bertubuh gempal yang duduk di barisan sebelah no 3, "Hai, namaku Gopal. Aku wakil ketua kelas di sini. Kau suka sepak bola? Tim kami kekurangan anggota untuk ikut turnamen musim panas, kau mau ikut?" tanya lelaki bernama Gopal itu.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja, pasti akan terbaik." Ujarku semangat seraya mengacungkan ibu jariku. Pandanganku segera berubah arah pada gadis yang duduk di belakangku. "Hai, namaku Blaze." Ujarku padanya. Gadis itu memakai hoodie panjang berwarna abu-abu dan memakai penutup kepalanya. Sepertinya dia baik.

"Seisi kelas ini juga tau kalau namamu Blaze." Ujarnya dingin.

'Eh gila, cuek banget ni cewek.' Pikirku. Ini membuat aku enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Aku mencorat coret bukuku yang masih baru tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran di depan sana. Ini masih pagi dan hari pertama aku masuk, tapi moodku sudah terjun payung.

*Lucky 13*

Detik demi detik terasa seperti balapan siput bagiku. Mataku terasa berat hingga beberapa kali kepalaku terjatuh (?) 'Ini pelajaran kimia seperti mendongengi anak kecil.' Pikirku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantal, hendak menuju alam mimpi. Namun semua itu kembali terfokus ketika satu nama terpanggil untuk mengerjakan soal di depan.

"Ice, kerjakan no 7 ke depan." Ujar guru di depan sana. Namun detik jam di dinding terus berjalan, tak seorangpun yang maju. 'Mana sih yang namanya Ice?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Psssttt, Ice. Bangun!" bisik Gopal. Aku melihat Gopal yang kini juga melihatku, tangannya menunjuk arah ke arah belakangku. Astaga, anak ini bisa tertidur pulas di dalam kelas?

Aku menepuk bahu gadis itu, "Hey, bangun!" Ia nampak menggeliat tak nyaman, namun akhirnya bangun juga.

"Ice, maju ke depan! Kerjakan no 7!" ulang guru itu.

Dengan santai, ia berjalan hanya membawa buku ke depan. Padahal aku melihat catatannyanya masih kosong, belum terisi coretan sedikitpun. Namun satu hal yang membuatku terkejutkan, ia mampu mengerjakannya dengan sempurna.

"Ya, jawabannya benar. Tapi lain kali jangan tidur di kelas."

"Maaf Bu."

Gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya kemudian bertompang dagu.

*Lucky13*

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring mengisi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Sekian dulu pelajaran kimia hari ini, jangan lupa tugas yang ibu berikan. Sekarang boleh istirahat."

Dengan cepat kilat, kelas hanya berisi beberapa orang termasuk aku dan Ice.

"Oh ya, Ice bisa kau ajak Blaze berkeliling sekolah ini?"

"Baik Bu."

Hah!? Aku sama cewek dingin ini? Jangan bercanda! Dia bahkan sudah menghancurkan pandangan pertamaku tentangnya.

Ice berjalan mendahuluiku, namun aku belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku, hanya memperhatikannya saja. Sampai di ambang pintu, "Hei, kenapa kau masih diam? Cepatlah, waktu istirahat pertama tidak panjang." Ujarnya.

"E-eh, o-oke."

Selama berkeliling, dia tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya menyebutkan tempat-tempat yang kami lewati. "Ini ruang musik, dan di sana kantin."

Di koridor yang kami akan kami lewati, dua pemuda berdiri bersandar pada tembok, seolah memang sudah menunggu kami. Dan memang, kami berdua dihadangnya,

"Ice, bagi duit dong." Ujar orang yang memakai topi berwarna biru menghadap ke samping, dengan hoodie yang senada dengan topinya.

"Bukannya kemarin sudah?" ujar Ice masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Alah, kau kan punya banyak uang. Apa salahnya sih bagi kesenangan sama temen?" tanya orang bertopi hitam merah menghadap ke depan.

Ice hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya,

"Hei, kalau berani jangan sama cewek dong." Ujarku lantang.

"Apa urusanmu?" tantang lelaki bertopi hitam merah.

"Jelas urusankulah, dia temanku. Ice jangan beri mereka!"

"Hah!? Kau cari masalah?" ujar si topi merah mulai mendekatiku.

"Justru kalian yang cari masalah." Balasku.

"Kau siapa HAH?" ujarnya lagi dan mulai mencengkram kerah seragamku.

"Sudahlah Halilintar, Taufan. Dia anak baru, percuma saja." Ujar Ice sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Ice! Kenapa kau beri mereka?"

"Apa urusanmu?" untuk kesekian jawaban dinginnya menusukku. Aku mendengus kesal.

Ia kembali berjalan mendahuluiku. Hening cukup lama menguasai, hingga akhirnya Ice buka suara.

"Blaze?"

"Hm?" gumamku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan 'aku temanmu'?"

"Hah!? Kau bodoh ya?"

Tampak perempatan kecil bertengger di keningnya, "Jawab saja!"

"Kupikir orang bodohpun tahu arti kalimat sederhana itu." Ujarku.

Ice terdiam. Ini membuatku agak canggung, takut kalimatku terlalu kasar untuknya.

"Eh, em Ice?"

Namun beberapa detik kemudian suara lain bergabung di antara kami "Ice!" Ia menengok ke sumber suara.

"Gempa? Ada apa?"

"Kau dipanggil ke ruang guru."

"Oh, oke. Oh ya Gempa, tolong ajak anak ini keliling sekolahan ya. Bye"

"Bye." Ice dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan. Seperti memang sengaja menghindariku, dia marah? Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Gempa, ketua kelas 2-1. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja padaku." Suaranya menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Aku Blaze." Aku menjabat tangannya, "Hei, apa kau tau murid yang bernama Halilintar dan Taufan?"tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. Mereka itu berandalan di sekolah ini, apa mereka mengganggumu?"

"Hm, ya begitulah."

"Setauku, mereka tidak mengganggu murid baru, mungkin karena kau bersama Ice. Biasanya sasaran mereka hanya murid populer yang menyebalkan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?" Gempa nampak berpikir sebentar, "Orang tua Ice itu pemegang saham terbesar di yayasan sekolah ini. Selain itu juga karena kecerdasannya, membuat orang lain tak bisa merasakan bangganya jadi juara satu. Yah, sebenarnya itu alasan yang bodoh untuk membencinya. Tapi kau tau kan rasanya bersekolah di sekolah terfavorite?" Aku mangut-mangut, mulai memahami permasalahannya.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya ia banyak teman?"

"Memang, seharusnya ia jadi bintang sekolah. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, gengsi di sekolah ini terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak membencinya?"

"Tak ada alasan untukku membencinya, kecuali sifat dinginnya." Aku kembali berapi-api. Gempa tertawa,

"Dulu ia tak pernah seperti itu, tapi sejak kematian ibunya ia menjadi pendiam. Dan mungkin juga karena ia dibenci karena posisinya yang selalu dipuncak dan tidak memberi kesempatan pada yang lain, membuat ia tampak egois dan selalu menang sendiri."

Aku ber-oh ria.

Kringggg... Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi, "Ah, sayang sekali waktu istirahat pertama telah habis. Kita lanjutkan nanti ya."

 **TBC**

 **Reader : Nggantung -_-"**

 **Lucky : Hehehe, *ketawa canggung***

 **Hai-hai! Lucky kembali :D** **Huhu, senangnya bias buat cerita baru.** **Sepertinya terlalu lama ngetiknya, padahal ide-nya udah nongol sejak tahun lalu X(** **dan terlalu banyak menyimpan dibuku dan belum tertuangkan..** **Hmmm, gimana ya? Padahal Lucky mau UKK, minta doanya minna** **Semoga naik kelas 12..** **Amin…**

 **Kayaknya cukup segitu deh,, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya..**

 **Regard Lucky**


	2. Bullying?

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Saat pelajaran biologi...

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan praktikum uji makanan. Kalian bentuk kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri maksimal 3 orang. Kalian boleh cari anggota kelompok kalian masing-masing dan duduk berkelompok."

Ah, praktikum. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus duduk mendengarkan penjelasan guru di kelas. Oke, sekarang siapa yang akan sekelompok denganku ya? Aku melihat sekitarku, hampir semua telah mendapat kelompok, kecuali Ice. Ku lihat dia masih duduk sendiri tanpa berusaha mencari teman kelompok. Kenapa tidak dengannya saja?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

"Blaze, kau mau sekelompok dengan kami? Kami masih kurang satu anak." Ajak Gempa dengan Gopal yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ah, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Gopal langsung menarikku.

"Baiklah, semua sudah mendapat kelompok? Kalau begitu,- eh? Ice mana kelompokmu?"

"Ibu lupa? Kelas ini hanya ada 19 anak, jadi sisa satu jika satu kelompok beranggotakan 3 orang." Kata cowok berkaca mata nila yang duduk di belakangku.

"Ah, benar, tapi apa tidak ada yang ingin berkelompok dengan Ice?" Tanyanya.

Tidak ada yang angkat tangan atau merespon, jujur saja bukan masalah bagiku untuk satu kelompok dengannya, walau dia itu menyebalkan. Tapi aku sudah menerima ajakan Gempa, dan aku juga tak enak hati jika aku meninggalkan kelompok ini.

"Bukan masalah, tanpa kelompok pun saya bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ujar Ice.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Lihat? Ice bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Ice kan 'pintar' " Puji orang yang duduk di belakangku. Tapi aku yakin, itu bukan pujian melainkan ejekan.

"Ice kan bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, jadi bukan masalah ia mengerjakan tanpa berkelompok." Tambah gadis berkuncir dua di sampingnya.

"Ice, kau tak apa sendiri?"

"Bukankah saya sudah mengatakannya?" jawab Ice.

"Tch. Sombong!" decak orang di belakangku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai praktikum hari ini. Perwakilan kelompok maju untuk mengambil lebar kerja."

Sejenak, aku memandangnya. Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Apa dia selalu sendiri? Tapi bukankan manusia itu tak bisa hidup sendiri? Entah ia yang menjauh atau dijauhi. Jika yang dikatakan Gempa benar, itu alasan yang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!

~Lucky13~

Aku meletakan nampan makan siangku dan duduk di samping Gempa yang tengah menyantap kroketnya. Aku menghela nafas,

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali!"

Gempa mengernyit, "Apanya?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana jalan pemikiran murid di sini. Apa levelku terlalu rendah di sini?"

Gempa menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya sekolah ini sama dengan sekolah pada umumnya, hanya karena ada beberapa murid saja yang berkuasa yang membuat mereka tampak wah."

"Contohnya?"

"Kau tau orang yang duduk di belakangmu di laboratorium tadi? Namanya Fang, orang tuanya pemilik perusahaan Shadow yang termasuk salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Gadis di sampingnya tadi, Ying. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Xanxie, produsen smartphone terbesar di negri ini. Dan gadis berhijab yang duduk di depanmu, ibunya seorang desainer yang hasil karyanya sering di pamerkan di catwalk. Bahkan seragam sekolah ini ibu Yaya yang mendesainnya."

Pantas saja mereka nampak sok berkuasa, tapi, "Lalu Ice? Kau bilang orang tuanya pemegang saham terbesar di yayasan yang menaungi sekolah ini? Sekaya itu ya? Sampai-sampai banyak yang tidak berani mendekatinya?"

"Kau tau perusahaan Animonsta? Ice putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan itu." Ujar Gempa santai.

"Serius? Animonsta yang itu?" seruku. Gempa mengangguk mantap, "Tunggu, kalau posisi mereka tinggi. Kenapa Halilintar dan Taufan berani dengan Ice?"

"Itu beda lagi ceritanya, mereka hanya cari sensasi. Walau sebenarnya orang tua mereka juga donatur di sini. Sudahlah, bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi." Ujar yang mulai mengemasi sampah makanannya.

"Heh!? Tunggu apa? Bahkan aku belum makan?"

"Tinggalkan itu, setelah ini pelajaran Papa Zola. Segera kembali kalau kau tak mau disuruh push up di lapangan basket outdoor, beliau selalu masuk kelas on time." Kata Gempa dengan santai meninggalkan Blaze.

~Lucky13~

Kringgg... Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Kukkuruyuk.. Agh sial, kesekian kalinya perutku berbunyi. 4 jam pelajaran terakhir yang sangat menyiksa, ditambah tangannya yang terasa perih. Ternyata ucapan Gempa bukan main-main, aku terlambat masuk 2 menit saat jam pelajaran Papa Zola. Dan kalian sudah tau nasibku. Push up di lapangan basket outdoor tengah hari? Tanganku sampai terbakar karenanya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat makanan yang baru saja aku makan terbakar sempurna.

"Hei, Blaze! Kau mau pulang bareng?" tanya Gempa.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi cari tempat makan dulu ya, aku lapar banget." Ujarku dengan nada menyedihkan. Gempa hanya tergelak dan mengiyakan saja.

Sepanjang koridor aku hanya mengeluh, "Kau ini mengeluh saja." Kata Gempa.

"Kau tak merasakan jadi diriku!"

"Kan aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi."

Oke, ini memang salahku, aku berhenti aku melihat Yaya dan Ying sedang menarik Ice dengan paksa. "Eh, mereka kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku hendak mengikutinya, tapi aku ditahan oleh Gempa.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka. Percayalah, jika kau tak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini di hari berikutnya."

Aku tertegun melihat Gempa yang sangat serius bicara padaku, "Ung, baiklah." Gempa melepas cengkramannya dari tanganku, "Gempa, maaf. Sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Aku baru ingat, Gopal mengajakku ke gedung olahraga sepulang sekolah."

"Oh, ku dengar kau akan bergabung dengan klub sepak bola ya? Untuk persiapan turnamen musim panas." Aku mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Bohong? Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Hanya mungkin aku sampai di ruang klub akan sedikit terlambat.

~Lucky13~

"Tch! Apa kau tuli hah!?" bentak Ying.

"Kau ini benar-benar memuakan!" Yaya mulai geram.

"Harus berapa kali kami harus mengatakan hal ini padamu!?"

"TURUNKAN NILAIMU!"

Ice tidak merespon, ia masih mendengarkan musik dari mp4nya.

"Tch, biar ku beri pelajaran."

BUAGH! DUAK!

'Pembulian? Mengerikan sekali.' Batinku. Benar apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku tak menyangka, ia akan dipukuli seperti ini apalagi mereka itu cewek. Aku ingin, sangat ingin menolongnya, tapi kenapa kaki ini terasa kaku ketika mengingat peringatan Gempa?

"Tch, ini bukan hanya sekedar peringatan! Ingat itu!" Ying menjambak rambut Ice, dan akhirnya mereka pergi. Entah kenapa aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aaakh," Ice meringis menahan sakit.

Aku berdehem, dan menghampirinya "Jadi kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku, bersikap sok jaim. Agh lupakan, itu pertanyaan bodoh, sudah jelas keadaannya buruk.

"Apa urusanmu yang dari tadi hanya menonton?" Ia mencoba bangkit dan membersikan pakaiannya.

Dia tahu aku bersembunyi di sisi lain tembok ini? Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, namun ia tolak walau dengan susah payah menjaga keseimbangan.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," ujarnya seraya berjalan tertatih menjauhi TKP.

Aku menghela nafas, meraih bahunya dan merangkulnya, mencoba membantunya berjalan. Ku rasa aku akan terbiasa dengan sifat dinginnya

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" dia mulai berontak.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri, yang bahkan kakimu sudah gemertar untuk berjalan."

Dia membuang muka, memang ia seperti tak kuat untuk berjalan, saat berontak tadi ia sempat terlepas dari rangkulanku hendak terjatuh. Mungkin kalau aku tak segera menangkapnya, ia akan mencium tanah.

"Aku antar ke UKS."

"Tidak, jemputanku sudah menunggu di depan."

Aku menatihnya sampai ke gerbang, dan membantunya masuk ke mobilnya. Saat mobilnya hendak melaju, kaca mobilnya terbuka.

"Blaze. Terima kasih." Setidaknya itu yang ia katakan.

"Ah, ya." Aku baru mengucapkannya setelah mobil itu pergi.

Wow, aku tak menyangka gadis seperti dia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku tersenyum simpul.

Dan sekarang aku ingat sesuatu. Klub sepak bola! Aku langsung berlari menuju gedung di bagian utara, sampai aku lupa kalau aku lapar -_-"

 **TBC**

 **Jyaaaa! Ketemu lagi sama Lucky #tebar bunga... Gomen, updatenya kelamaan, Lucky baru fokus buat UKK.. Huhu, bagaimana nasib ekonomiku ni? Jangan salahin aku, siapa yang suruh aku masuk ekonomi? T.T**

 **Ice : Padahal juga cuma lintas minat.**

 **Lucky : Tapi Lucky ngga minat sama ekonomi T.T**

 **Oh ya, Lucky mau ucapin 'Marhaban Ya Ramadhan' Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Semangat ya puasanya ^^**

 **Jaaa, bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ Makasih dukungannya**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	3. Just It!

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Normal POV**

"Selamat pagi Ice." Sapa Blaze pada Ice ketika ia datang.

"..."

Blaze tersenyum miris, kacang. Walau ini baru hari kedua ia di sekolah sini, namun ia sudah paham dengan sifat Ice hanya dalam sehari.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Tapi, sungguh di luar dugaan. Ice membalas sapaan Blaze setelah ia duduk walau nada dingin masih lekat di dalamnya.

Blaze nyengir, "Jadi, bagaimana lukamu kemarin? Apa masih sakit?"

Ice yang tengah mencari sesuatu di tasnya, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Blaze dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Apa urusanmu?"

Blaze menghela nafas, seharusnya ia sudah tau kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Blaze membalik posisinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain Shadow Fight.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah membantuku kemarin," kata Ice tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari novel di tangannya.

Begitupun dengan Blaze tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, "Terima kasih kembali."

10 menit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Para murid memasuki ruangan masing-masing, disusul para pengajar yang mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Bagi Blaze ini seperti kiamat, yang benar saja. Jam pertama, mata pelajaran kimia dan bencananya adalah ulangan dadakan. Setelah menerima lembar soal, membaca pertanyaannya saja sudah cukup membuat Blaze pusing. Belum cara mengerjakan yang membuat Blaze mual.

Tiba-tiba saja atmosfir di dalam kelas berubah, seperti kedatangan monster. Perasaan ini sungguh terasa bagi Blaze. Dan saat ia sadari, Yaya dan Ying menatap tajam dirinya. Bukan, bukan pada dirinya melainkan Ice yang duduk di belakangnya.

Bagaimana bisa Ice bersikap biasa seperti itu yang dihujani pandangan membunuh dari dua orang sekaligus. Blaze mulai paham dengan masalah mereka, tapi hanya satu pertanyaan di benak Blaze, apa Ice akan benar-benar menurunkan nilainya mengingat ancaman Yaya dan Ying tidak main-main?

~Lucky13~

Dengan lunglai Blaze berjalan ke luar kelas, persetan dengan entalpi reaksi. Soal tadi benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Persetan dengan lembar jawab yang hanya isi diketahuinya saja dan kalimat yang tidak jelas.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Oh Gempa, aku mau ke ruang guru."

"Ngapain?"

"Minta tugas,"

"Wihh, padahal baru saja ulangan udah minta tugas. Maniak kimia ya?" tanya Gempa.

"Jangan tanya, aku yakin kau akan tertawa terbahak kalau kau tahu jawabanku tadi. Sebenci apapun aku pada suatu mata pelajaran, aku tak mau nilai di rapotku merah."

Gempa bertepuk tangan, entah pujian atau ejekan ia terima saja. Tapi Gempa mengantarnya ke ruang guru, sekalian mengambil buku sejarah yang dikumpulkan katanya.

Saat perjalanan, Blaze melihat Ice berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Blaze entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusan orang lain?" tanya Gempa penuh selidik. "Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?" tebak Gempa asal. Blaze langsung menepis tebakan Gempa.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku suka pada gadis dingin sepertinya."

"Yah, mana tahu." Gempa mengendikan bahu, "Oh ya, ku dengar kau menyelamatkan Ice dari Yaya dan Ying kemarin?"

Blaze melotot, "Dari mana kau tau?"

Gempa kembali mengedikan bahu, "Sudah menyebar. Memang benar?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantunya setelah mereka pergi, kau tahu? Mereka memukuli Ice kemarin."

"Oh, kupikir kau benar-benar menolongnya dari mereka."

"Tunggu, kenapa sikapmu biasa saja?" heran Blaze.

"Kupikir kau lebih tau, tanpa ku jawab." Ujar Gempa.

Astaga, jadi selama ini Ice sering dibully hingga itu sudah nampak biasa? Heran, Ice itu terbuat dari karang ya? Hingga ombak saja tak membuatnya goyah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku nekat menolongnya?"

"Kalau nekat, aku yakin hari ini kau sudah tidak menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini." Blaze terkekeh.

"Tapi aku heran pada orang itu," Gempa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Padahal orang tuanya pemegang saham yayasan kan? Bukankan dia bisa mengeluarkan mereka, atau setidaknya mengancam?"

"Aku tahu Ice, dulu kami satu SMP. Walau dia bersikap dingin dan cuek tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menggunakan posisi ayahnya untuk berbuat sesuka hati. Buktinya walau banyak orang yang membencinya, belum pernah ada murid yang dikeluarkan atas permintaannya."

Blaze mangut-mangut, "Ternyata dia itu baik ya." Ujar Blaze tanpa sadar.

"Ya, eh tunggu apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Dia baik," ulang Blaze. Nampak Gempa menahan tawa, "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Sifat memujimu ini seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Ya, maksudku, baik dan pasrah itu beda tipis ya? saking baiknya sampai mau saja dibully. Atau pasrah saja ketika dia diinjak-injak."

"Hmm, bikin aku makin curiga." Goda Gempa yang masuk ke ruang kelas dahulu.

"Tunggu, apa?" kepala Blaze masih loading.

~Lucky13~

Pada pertemuan pelajaran kimia berikutnya, Blaze sudah pasrah menerima hasilnya.

"Hari ini saya bacakan nilai ulangan kemarin, yang nilainya masih di bawah kkm saya sudah menyiapkan tugas tambahan."

Seisi kelas mulai tegang menunggu nama mereka dipanggil, dan ketika nama Blaze dipanggil.

"Blaze 5,25."

"Bwahaha, Blaze nilaimu bagus sekali." Ejek Gopal. Blaze langsung memberi tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu-di klub-nanti-kalau-kau-tak-berhenti-tertawa. Gopal mencoba menahan tawa walau akhirnya lepas juga.

"Gopal 4,50."

"Hahaha, bahkan nilaimu lebih bagus dariku. Selamat Gopal." Ejek Blaze sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hah!? Serius itu nilai saya? Hayoyo bagaimana aku ngomong sama bapak aku ni?" Heboh Gopal.

"Dan orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, Yaya 9,75 , Ice 9,5 , Ying dan Fang 9,0"

"Yey! Nilai ku tertinggi di kelas! Kau dengar Ying." Girang Yaya.

"Tch, whatever you say Yaya." Decak Ying.

Blaze heran, dia bangga dengan nilai hasil gertakan? Tapi satu hal yang membuat Blaze tak habis pikir dengan Ice, entah sengaja atau tidak ia menurunkan nilainya di bawah Yaya. Namun mimik wajah Ice nampak tidak iklas, jadi dia memang mengindahkan gertakan mereka hari itu.

~Lucky13~

 **Ice POV**

"Aku pulang." Ujarku dengan lesu. Ku lihat beberapa orang berkumpul di ruang tamu, termasuk mama –tiri-ku.

"Ah, Ice kau sudah pulang? Sini sebentar sayang." Tangannya melambai padaku.

"Oh, ini yang namannya Ice? Cantik ya?" ujar salah satu teman mamaku.

"Iya donk. Mamanya saja cantik. Ice ini udah cantik pinter lagi." Pujinya.

"Eh, Jeng tapi ulangan kimia kemarin Yaya peringkat satu lo? Benarkan Ice? Yaya baru saja memberitahuku."

"I-iya, sepertinya saya kurang fokus saat mengerjakan ujian itu." Aku sadar, mama pasti tengah menatapku tajam. Namun aku bersikap senormal mungkin, menutupi segala ketakutanku.

"Oh, bagus. Sepertinya Ice kurang belajar ya untuk mengimbangi Yaya?"

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi kata Ying, Ice ini memang sulit disaingi lho. Sampai-sampai dia minta les untuk bisa seimbang dengan Ice." Ujar Ibu Ying.

"Oh, begitu ya? Sepertinya kau juga harus lebih giat belajar Ice." Ujar mama –sok- lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Emm, Ice! Tolong buatkan minuman lagi ya." Pinta mama. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke dapur. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak pembantu di rumah ini? Karena ini bagian dari hukuman yang 'akan' ku terima.

Perkenalkan, ia adalah mama tiriku. Setelah ibuku meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu karena kenker kelenjar getah bening. Dan sebulan yang lalu, ayahku menikah dengan wanita ini yang bahkan tidak ku kenal. Dan mereka semua adalah teman sosialita mamaku, wanita yang hanya menghamburkan uang untuk kegiatan yang tidak penting.

Sering aku merasa sakit, dengan semua tekanan yang ku terima. Mamaku terlalu terobsesi dengan nilai bagus yang harus kucapai. Dan semua itu hanya untuk dipamerkan dengan teman sosialitanya. Menunjukan bahwa aku ini bukan anak biasa, tapi pada kenyataannya aku hanya anak biasa yang hanya menginginkan hangatnya keluarga. Bukan uang atau tempat tinggal yang mewah.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan atas nama yang aku sandang selama ini? Tidak ada. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang aku inginkan, sederhana saja. Enyah dari dunia ini.

PYARR... Tak sengaja aku menyenggol gelas lain dan pecahannya tersebar di lantai. Aku segera memungutnya agar tidak melukai orang lain. Tapi salah satu pecahan itu justru melukaiku.

Jari telunjukku mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Rasanya, sakit tapi rasa sakit apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Sakitnya terasa di fisik. Seketika aku membatu di tempat. Seorang pembantu nampak panik ketika darahku mulai menetes ke lantai.

"Nona Ice? Apa yang anda lakukan? Astaga! Jari anda berdarah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Buatkan minuman untuk teman mama ya, nanti mama marah kalo kelamaan. Ini Cuma luka kecil, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan menguncinya. Rasa apa ini? Aku memperhatikan luka di jariku yang mulai berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Tersadar, aku segera membersihkannya dengan air. Terasa perih, tapi entah kenapa aku suka sensasi yang luka ini berikan. Bukan luka di dalam yang tak berwujud dan sulit disembuhkan.

~Lucky13~

Langit mentari senja membuat permainan warna di ufuk barat. Cahaya oranye-nya tak bisa menyatu dengan gelapnya langit malam. Masih dibalut seragam sekolah, aku merebahkan tubuh di kasurku sambil menerawang di balik jari tangan yang ku pandang.

Aku jadi flashback mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku dibantu oleh Blaze. Apa dia memang tulus? Apa ada orang yang tulus di dunia ini? Semua yang telah ku alami selama ini, merubah persepsiku untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun. Siapapun mereka, pasti akan meminta imbalan pada akhirnya.

Sebuah gebrakan pintu mengembalikanku dari lamunan,

"Ice! Buka!"

Ah, aku lupa pintunya masih terkunci. Aku segera membuka pintu, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"Kau belum mandi?" bentak mama takkala melihatku masih mengenakan seragam. " Kalau begitu," Mama menarik lenganku kasar. Aku sedikit memekik, karena lebam di lenganku yang belum sembuh tercengkram kuat oleh tangan mama.

Byur...

Air dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku, serasa berpindah ke benua antartika. Tubuhku menggigil menahan dinginnya.

"Kau tau? Kau sudah membuat mama malu! Bagaimana kau bisa kalah dengan Yaya?" bentak mama.

"T-tapi nilai kami hanya selisih 0,25." Ujarku mencoba membela diri.

"Mau berapapun selisihnya, kau tetap di bawahnya! Bagaimana bisa nilaimu turun? Percuma aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membiayai les mu." Bentaknya seraya kembali mengguyurku. "Malam ini kau usah makan malam! Itu hukuman karena nilaimu di bawah Yaya!" Mama membanting gayung, dan pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terpaku. Kamarkupun telah dikunci olehnya.

Aku memegang erat dadaku, inilah rasa sakit tak berwujud yang aku benci. Rasanya sesak, pandanganku nampak buram karena liquid yang tak terbendung di pelupuk mata, dan akhirnya membentuk anak sungai kecil di selingi isakan kecil.

"Ibu, apa masih ada orang yang mencintaiku sepertimu?" gumamku.

Inilah, satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku terus berusaha bertengger di atas. Lebih baik dibenci oleh semua orang di sekolahan daripada di rumah, satu-satunya tempatku untuk kembali.

"Apa ada alasan bagiku untuk terus bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

 **TBC...**

 **Hay, Lucky come back!**

 **Ice : Udah puas bikin aku menderita?**

 **Lucky : *Cengir* Yang sabar ya Nona Ice karena penderitaan akan selalau ada dalam hidupmu selama ff ini masih lanjut ^^**

 **Ice : *Nyanyi Tawagoto speaker* Kata-katamu membunuhku. Kau tak tahu isi hatiku.**

 **Yah, biarkan Ice meratapi nasibnya dengan nyanyian yang cukup untuk membuat telur ayam tak jadi menetas.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan update hari Jumat minggu ini, jika para guru berkenan memberi saya nilai bagus, sehingga ngga perlu nyari nilai tambahan. Karena abis UKK jadi Lucky punya banyak waktu buat lanjut cerita ^^ ditambah liburan sekolah+libur lebaran :D**

 **Review udah dibales lewat pm masing-masing ya ^^**

 **Sekian dulu dari Lucky, Jaa na ^^**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	4. Care

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Ice POV

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.36 PM. Aku mencoba menuju alam bawah sadar, namun rasanya mustahil bisa tidur dengan keadaan lapar ditambah suhu tubuhku yang naik dan kamarku nampak berputar ketika kelopak mataku terbuka. Sepertinya demam. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk mengeluh bahkan untuk memikirkan hari ini yang telah berlalu, akhirnya aku tertidur juga.

.

.

KRINGGG!

Aku yakin aku baru terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi jam wekerku berbunyi nyaring dekat telingaku disusul hujan (?) yang membuatku seperti bermimpi di telan ombak.

"Bangun anak malas! Bangun dan belajar!" tegas mama yang membawa gelas yang telah kosong. Aku yakin aku baru saja di siramnya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam 2 pagi, aku bahkan baru tidur 2 jam.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Bangun dan belajar!"

"T-tapi ini jam 2 pagi."

"Lalu kenapa? Hari ini ada ulangan fisika kan, aku lihat di buku agendamu. Sekarang belajar!"

"T-tapi aku sedang demam," ujarku lirih, mencoba melunakan hatinya.

"Lalu? Hanya demam, jangan manja! Aku hanya mau nilaimu bagus, dan jangan mempermalukanku lagi!" Mama langsung menyeretku ke meja belajar.

Ia menungguiku belajar, dan setiap aku nampak mengantuk, ia akan memukulku menggunakan penggaris. Walau tidak terlalu keras, tapi bekas pukulan tempo hari belum sembuh, bahkan masih biru. Sampai jam 5, semua ini berakhir. Aku kembali ke kasurku hendak tidur beberapa saat, tapi mataku terbelalak ketika suara nyaring kembali memasuki indra pendengaranku.

Ketika aku diperlakukan seperti ini, aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini semua akan menjadi baik pada saatnya. Tapi kapan? Hanya terus berpikir positif. Entah sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan pemikiran seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan tidur lagi, cepat mandi!" dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan kasurku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku memegang erat kepalaku, pening yang menjalari kepalaku semakin menjadi ketika aku melangkahkan kaki. Mungkin ini efek dari guyuran air dingin kemarin dan kurang tidur. Namaku memang Ice, bukan berarti aku suka dingin. Tapi ibuku memberi nama ini untuk mengingat bahwa aku ini alergi dingin.

~Lucky13~

Dengan jalan terhuyung, aku menuju meja makan. Sepi. Kemana mama? Kalau Ayah memang sedang ada keperluan di luar kota. Ayah jarang di rumah, karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya, sehingga ia mempercayakanku pada istri –kedua-nya yang hanya tau cara menekan tanpa memberi solusi.

"Nyonya sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi, sepertinya ada keperluan penting yang harus diurusnya."

Alah palingan juga acara ngga penting sama grup sosialitanya.

"Nona? Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda merah dan tampak letih. Bukankah sebaiknya anda istirahat hari ini?" saran salah satu pembantu di rumahku.

"Tidak, mama akan marah jika tahu aku tak berangkat sekolah. Lagi pula hari ini ada ulangan. Sudahlah aku tak apa-apa." Ujar ku lalu beranjak dari tempatku usai menyelesaikan sarapanku yang sungguh terasa tidak nikmat di lidahku, terasa pahit.

Aku pikir aku akan baikan setelah sarapan, tapi semua perkiraanku salah. Selama perjalanan saja aku merasa kepalaku seperti dipukul tongkat baseball.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit dulu? Wajah anda sangat pucat dan nampak kepayahan untuk bernafas." Tanya supirku.

"Ti-ti-dak, jam pertama-ma ada ula-ngan. Aku ti-tidak mau terlam-bat." Jawabku dengan susah payah karena nafasku seperti tersenggal-senggal.

Ya, aku hanya harus mengikuti ulangan itu. Hanya itu, setelah itu. Entah.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku merebahkan kepalaku di meja. Mencoba membuat keadaan tubuhku lebih baik.

"Selamat pagi Ice," suara itu, suara Blaze. Aku ingin membalasnya, tapi kondisiku tak memungkinkan walau hanya untuk membalas sapaannya.

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas, tapi maaf tidak untuk saat ini. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing.

Semua murid mulai memasuki ruang kelas di susul denga guru fisika. Dan sudah seperti ritual sebelum ulangan, pandangan membunuh sudah menghujamku dulu, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Tapi aku tak pernah meresponnya. Karena aku di sini hanya untuk belajar, dan memuaskan obsesi mamaku. Tanpa apa masalah.

Dengan susah payah aku tetap mengangkat kepalaku dan terus mengerjakan ulangan. Beberapa soal lagi dan aku akan selesai. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia pikirkan, berkali-kali ia menghitungnya memastikan jawabannya itu benar.

"Sekarang kumpulkan ke depan." Ujar guru itu ketika waktunya telah habis.

Jangan bercanda, untuk mengangkat kepala saja aku sudah susah, apalagi untuk jalan? Kemudian aku melihat Blaze yang hendak mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya.

"Hey, Blaze?" ia menoleh, "Nitip ya." Sejenak ia memandangku,dan mengambil lebar jawabku untuk dikumpulkan. Akhirnya selesai juga, aku menghela nafas lega.

Namun, entah kepalaku terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Di tambah rasa nyeri yang terasa perih di ulu hati membuatku mual. Dengan tenaga yang aku miliki, aku berjalan ke luar kelas hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Ice kau mau kemana?" cegat Blaze yang menahan tanganku. Aku menatapnya sejenak, dia langsung salah tingkah dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "So-sorry."tambahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarku dan lanjut berjalan.

 **Blaze POV**

Sial, tidak bisakah dia berhenti bicara sesinis itu padaku? Dia pikir dia bisa membunuhu dengan tatapan itu? Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Memikirkan itu hanya akan membuatku emosi.

"Hey, pelajaran ekonomi kosong. Beliau tidak masukm jadi FREEEEEE!" Seisi kelas berteriak girang, mereka mulai melakukan apa yang mereka suka. Ke kantin, ngobrol, main game dan sebagainya.

Aku merasa boring jika hanya bermain game, sedangkan Gopal dan Gempa sudah tidak keliatan batang hidungnya. Aku ditinggal sendiri T.T Aku berjalan keluar kelas mencari udara segar dan siapa tahu bertemu mereka.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Tidak jauh dari tempatku saat ini, aku melihat Ice keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya pucat dan nampak kepayahan hingga berjalan saja bertumpu pada tembok elorot dari tembok dan akhirnya terjatuh setelah beberapa langkah. Aku segera menghampirinya,

"Hei Ice? Kau kenapa?"

Ice menatapku setengah sadar dengan nafas tersenggal, "Blaze?"

"Ayo, aku antar ke UKS." Namun, sedetik kemudian Ice ambruk.

"Eh loh? ICE!?"

~Lucky13~

Kata dokter yang jaga di UKS, Ice demam dan maagnya kambuh, namun ia pamit segera pergi karena ada urusan penting. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus tinggal di sini.

Sampai istirahat kedua pun Ice belum sadar juga. Aku tak menyangka, orang secerdas Ice bisa pingsan menghadapi soal fisika. Ini membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Kau menungguku?"

Aku menoleh medapati Ice yang sudah bangun, "Sudah sadar?"

Ia menyentuh kain basah di dahinya, ia mengernyit.

Aku mengendikan bahu, "Dokter yang biasa jaga ada urusan penting, dia hanya menitipkan obat padaku. Tapi suhu tubuhmu sangat panas dan hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan."

Ia mengambil kain basah di dahinya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Aku menyodorkan plastik klip yang berisi beberapa butir obat. Ia memandang obat itu dengan curiga. "Haruskah aku yang meminumnya supaya kau percaya ini bukan narkoba atau obat bius?" sahutku, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Ia mengambilnya dari tanganku, "Akan ku minum nanti."

Hening...

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya lagi.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Segerombolan semut yang kebetulan lewat?"

"Hn." Gumamnya seolah tak peduli dengan ucapanku.

"Terima kasih kembali." Ujarku. Hening sejenak, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku ketika Ice beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kelas," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kau baru saja sadar dan jangan lupa wajah mayatmu itu. Aku yakin guru mapel setelah ini akan mengijinkanmu istirahat di sini."

"Aku tak berniat untuk meninggalkan pelajaran sepertimu."

"Hei, aku begini juga untukmu!"

"Untukku?"

"Kau pikir aku akan tega meninggalkanmu di UKS sendirian? Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba bangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Dia menyipitkan mata, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu sa-, tunggu apa? Memang aneh ya bagimu jika ada orang yang menolongmu."

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab ya tak perlu dijawab." Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelas, masih nampak dia belum sehat. Jadi aku berjaga-jaga dibelakangnya kalau dia pingsan lagi.

Sampai di kelaspun ia tak mengucapkan apapun, dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Sudah ku bilang, sebaiknya kau di UKS saja." Ujarku setelah mendudukan diri.

"Berisik." Ujarnya lirih, ia mulai menutup matanya.

Ku lihat Fang mendekati Ice dan tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bagaimana ngga dengar, orang mereka bicara tepat di belakangku.

"Hei Ice, ku dengar kau akan ikut olimpiade kimia bersama Ying dan Yaya?"

"..." Ice masih diam dengan meletakan kepalanya di meja.

Fang menggebrak meja Ice, "Hey! Kau itu bisu atau tuli?" ini membuat Ice terlonjak kaget.

"Hey! Jangan kasar dong sama cewek! Kau tidak lihat Ice sedang sakit?" entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba aku emosi melihat Ice diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang sakit? Kenapa kau tidak mengundurkan diri saja dari tim olimpiade dan aku dengan senang hati menggantikanmu." Ujar Fang sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, kau baik sekali. Tapi coba saja menggeser posisiku kalau kau memang ingin ikut olimpiade itu dan tunjukan kalau kau itu lebih cerdas dariku." Ujar Ice dengan nada menantang. Apa dia tak sadar kalau wajahnya sepucat mayat, tapi ia masih sangup untuk menantang.

"Apa!? Sombong sekali kau!"

"Seharusnya kau belajar lebih keras untuk melampauku. Tapi kau hanya akan buang-buang waktu."

"Tch, sial! Hentikan bicaramu yang menyebalkan itu, apa aku harus melakban mulutmu HAH!?" Fang menendang meja Ice.

"HENTIKAN KAU! SIALAN!"

BUAGH!

Cukup, aku sudah cukup terbakar dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Ice terbelalak ketika aku memukul Fang.

"Apa kau sadar yang baru saja kau lakukan anak baru!?" ujar Fang.

"Ya, aku sadar! Aku baru saja memukul orang yang tak bisa menghargai seorang cewek!" ketusku.

"Kau itu suka ikut urusan orang ya?" Fang berbalik memukulku.

Beberapa orang di kelas mencoba melerai kami, sampai seorang murid datang bersama guru BP.

~Lucky13~

Di ruang BP, ayah Fang baru saja datang. Sedangkan aku harus menghadapi semua ini sendiri.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kasus ini." Guru BP memulai pembicaraan. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk menceritakan semuanya..

"Dan sudah jelas ini semua dimulai darinya." Aku menunjuk Fang.

"Tapi kau yang memukulku dulu!" geramnya.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Seru guu BP.

Ayah Fang menghela nafas panjang, "Saya juga minta maaf atas kelakuan anak saya. Saya akan memberi hukuman sendiri untuknya." Sesal Ayah Fang.

"A-apa?"

"Kami permisi dulu." Pamit Ayah Fang, Fang hanya mengekor dari belakang sambil menatap tajam padaku.

Aku berganti menatapnya tak kalah sadis sampai ia hilang dibalik pintu. Aku menghela nafas lega, kupikir aku akan langsung dikeluarkan. Beruntung ayah Fang itu bijak.

"Dan kau Blaze..." tunjuk guru BP.

~Lucky13~

 **Normal POV**

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, sudah 1 jam Blaze berdiri hormat pada bendera. Sudah seperti mandi keringat, tenggorokannya sudah kering. Langit biru tanpa awan seolah hukuman tambahan baginya.

"Sudah hentikan." Ujar seseorang.

Blaze menoleh, "Ice? Apanya?"

"Berhenti hormat, dan minum ini." Ice melempar sebotol minuman dingin pada Blaze.

"Pergilah, aku masih dalam masa hukuman. Nanti kau ikut di hukum."

"Sudahku bilang, hentikan. Kau akan pingsan sebentar lagi." Ujarnya.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda. Aku pemain sepak bola mana mungkin pingsan hanya dengan hukuman seperti ini." Namun, "Eh!?" pandangan Blaze mengabur dan tampak akan ambruk.

"Lihat? Sekarang hentikan!" perintah Ice.

"Tapi nanti kalau aku berhenti, kita akan dimarahi guru BP."

"Kau lupa posisiku di mana? Lagi pula ini tidak adil jika hanya kau yang dihukum." Ujar Ice seraya mengajak Blaze berteduh.

Blaze meneguk hampir setengah dari isi botol itu, "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku ini bukan orang yang ngga tahu balas budi. Sudah ya, setelah ini kembalilah ke kelas." Ujar Ice yang kemudian meninggalkan Blaze.

"Hei Ice," Ia menoleh, "Terima kasih."

Ice kembali berjalan dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ujung bibir Blaze terangkat, "Ternyata dia memang baik."

 **TBC...**

 **Yatta, akhirnya update lagi. #Nyempetin ngerjain di sekolah. Yah daripada di sekolahan cuma nglamun. Kebetulan ada laptop temen nganggur #NggaModal. Padahal di sekolah juga ngga ngapa-ngapain tapi tetep di suruh brangkat T,T**

 **Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin review. Lucky jadi makin semangat ngetiknya ^^ Udah cukup segitu aja ya.**

 **See You Next Time ^^**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	5. Hari Menyenangkan

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Blaze POV**

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu Ice, baik di dalam kelas maupun di luar. Sudah seminggu ini ia mengikuti bimbingan bersama Yaya dan Ying untuk persiapan olimpiade.

Mungkin kami hanya bertemu saat pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua, karena setelah itu mereka akan diijinkan untuk mengikuti bimbingan. Dari hari ke hari ia nampak seperti daun yang terpapar sinar matahari berlebih. Hmm, bagaimana aku memandangnya, setiap pagi kami bertemu dan ku lihat wajahnya semakin pucat. Aku sedikit khawatir tentangnya, namun ketika ku tunjukan simpatikku ia justru seperti memandangku remeh. Setiap ku tanya, ia hanya menjawa, "Apa pedulimu?" , "Bukan urusanmu!" dan jawaban terbaik yang pernah kuterima adalah "Hanya kelelahan."

Aku tak tau seperti apa pusingnya kimia atau berbagai tekanan yang ia terima selama bimbingan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukannya.

Langit yang tadinya biru kini berubah menjadi gelap seiring bumi berotasi, cahaya jingga masih nampak di ufuk barat. Nafasku masih terengah-engah, aku menghapus peluh yang mengalir melalui pelipis. Sesekali mengibaskan pakaianku, mengurangi kalor dalam tubuh. Air mineral yang melewati kerongkongan membuat kesejukan tersendiri. Duduk diantara teman yang lain di lapangan sambil mendengarkan arahan dari coach. Latihan benar-benar berakhir ketika melakukan _cooling down._

Inilah kegiatanku setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. Frekuensi latihan dinaikan mengingat pertandingan musim panas tak lama lagi.

"Blaze, bantu aku mengumpulkan bola ya?" pinta Gempa. Jujur saja aku malas sekali, setiap inci tulangku terasa ingin rontok karena latihan yang tidak berperiketenagaan. Tapi tak mungkin rasanya jika aku menolak kehendak kapten yang pasti jauh lebih lelah karena harus mengatur timnya.

"Thank's" ucap Gempa setelah selesai memasukan bola ke gudang olahraga.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti. Di sana sudah tak banyak orang, hanya Taufan, Gopal, Gempa dan Aku.

"Lelahnya. Aku laparlah, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan?" Saran Gopal.

"Eleh, kau hanya jadi kiper saja. Tidak berlari-lari mondar-mandir ngejar bola." Remeh Taufan.

"Heh! Kau belum tau ya rasanya muka dihantam bola. Sudah berapa kali aku kena hantam bola?" keluh Gopal.

"Itu sudah jadi masalahmu." Cibir Taufan.

Aku terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil ini, walau di luar nampak seperti ini tapi di dalam kami sangatlah kompak.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tapi Blaze yang bayar." Lanjut Gopal enteng.

"Heh!? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan anak baru di klub, baik-baiklah sama seniormu." Papar Gopal.

"Heleh, yela tu. Walau aku anak baru tapi kemampuanku melebihi seniorkan, apalagi senior sepertimu." Ujarku.

"Eleh, kau saja tak bisa memasukan bola lebih dari 2 kali dari 5 kali pinalti." Balas Gopal.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut! Jangan sampe aku kena marah coach gara-gara tidak kompak hanya karena masalah kecil." Sahut Gempa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berganti seragam sekolah.

"Kalau kalian mau makan, aku tidak ikut. Aku ada acara setelah ini." Ujarku asal sambil membereskan barangku.

"Acara dengan pacar?" Ujar Taufan.

"A-apa?"

"Oh, ayolah. Ini malam minggu, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan di malam Minggu?" tambah Taufan.

Aku menggendikan bahu, "Entah, aku hanya akan bermain Papa Zola 4."

"Hah!? Papa Zola 4? Kau kudet sekali, beberapa hari yang lalu Papa Zola 5 sudah _release_ lah," kata Gopal.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ku pikir bulan depan? Kalau begitu aku akan membelinya malam ini. Aku pulang dulu, bye." Ujarku sambil keluar ruang ganti.

~Lucky13~

Banyak yang beranggapan kalau malam minggu itu malam horor bagi para jomblo, apalagi jones. Dan malam ini aku berencana untuk membeli video game Papa Zola 5.

Mall jauh lebih ramai di saat seperti ini. Aku melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Sayang beli es krim yuk. Satu berdua." Aku mendengar seorang gadis dengan manja menggandeng tangan cowoknya. Dan sekarang aku menyadari orang-orang di sekitarku dengan manja bersama pasangan mereka. Seketika aku merasa mual, sepertinya aku salah ambil solusi untuk menghilangkan bosan malam minggu. Ayolah Blaze! Ini hanya sebentar! Setelah dapat, pulang. Hanya itu.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju _video game store_ di lantai 3. Setelah mendapat yang ku inginkan, aku berniat segera pulang namun suatu hal menarik perhatianku.

"Eh? Toko baru?" Aku melihat ke sebelah toko yang baru saja ku masuki, "Music store," Aku membaca nama toko itu.

"Hmm, mampir dulu lah." ujarku. Tak jauh beda dengan toko yang baru saja ku masuki, deretan _compact disk_ terjejer rapi berdasarkan genre musik. Aku berhenti di salah satu rak, dan memilih asal dari rak dan mendengarkannya. Suara gitar menyapa pendengaranku sebagain into lagu dimulai.

 _Jangan mudah menyerah_

 _Bangkit semula_

 _Terbang menuju Awan_

 _Kau dan Aku_

 _Pecut Pantas Jangan Lemas *Bunkface – Masih di Sini_

Hingga lagu selesai, aku baru melepas headphone dan ketika ku alihkan pandanganku, seketika mataku menangkap sosok yang tak asing bagiku. Sekedar memastikan, aku mendekatinya. "Ice?" sapaku.

Ia tak menoleh, sepasang headphone menghalangi pendengarannya. Dia belum sadar akan keberadaanku, sejenak aku mendongakkan kepala melihat tulisan di rak. Musik klasik? Ternyata masih ada yang suka musik klasik ya?

"Blaze?" Lamunanku buyar ketika Ice melepas headphonenya dan memandangku.

"Oh, hai." Sapaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, tadi aku hanya mampir ke toko video game di sebelah, ku lihat ada toko baru di sini. Jadi aku mampir, hehe." Ujarku sambil menunjukan video game yang baru saja kubeli.

Tanpa rasa bersalah atau apapun, ia hanya membalasnya dengan kata "Oh". Ia berjalan ke kasir dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Hei Ice?" Ia menoleh. Bagus, sekarang apa yang aku katakan? "Ng, mau minum kopi sebentar?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku?" herannya.

Aku justru menggendikan bahu, aku juga tak tau apa alasanku yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya minum kopi.

Ia nampak berpikir sejenak, "Okelah. Ini juga belum terlalu malam. Aku dengar di lantai bawah ada cafe yang menyediakan minuman yang enak." Ujarnya.

Aku pikir dia akan menolak, tapi dugaanku salah. Dan satu lagi, ia nampak berbeda, ia lebih hangat dan santai, jika dibanding saat di sekolahan.

Kami menuju cafe yang ditunjuk Ice. Tak lama setelah memesan, secangkir hot chocolate dan latte berada di meja kami.,

"Jadi, bagaimana bimbingannya?" tanyaku setelah menyesap latte.

"Seperti latihan biasa," ujarnya lesu. "Bisakah kau tidak membahas bimbingannya? Aku malas membahasnya."

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Ah, benar juga. Kau pasti tertekan dengan semua rumus itukan? Jadi kau memutuskan jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penat kan?"

Ia hanya terdiam...

"Kalau begitu ku bantu."

"Membantu apa?" herannya.

Aku tersenyum, "Membantumu menghilangkan penat. Ayo, aku tau tempat menyenangkan di mall ini." Ujar ku semangat sambil menarik tangannya.

"H-hei tunggu." Ia berbalik menarikku. "Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan minumanku." Aku hanya bisa cengir dan kembali duduk. Setelah membayar aku mengajaknya ke tempat bermain di mall ini.

Kami bermain _pump it up, ring basket_ , _hit mouse_ dan mendapat boneka _dommo-kun_ dari _doll claw crane_ dll. Dan ini untuk petama kalinya aku melihat Ice seolah ia tak memiliki beban.

"Hmm, Blaze aku mau ke toilet dulu ya."

"Oke, aku tunggu di sini."

Aku menunggu Ice di bangku tak jauh dari toilet. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang lelaki cantik (?) menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Halo ganteng, sendirian aja." Godanya. Sumpah, ini membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah saat ini juga. Tangan mendekati tanganku dan menyetuhnya. Aku segera menarik tanganku dan menggeser dudukku menjauhinya. Tapi dia justru semakin dekat.

"Kenapa menjauh, deket aja." Ujarnya. Ini membuatku jijik, ingin rasanya aku membuangnya dari atap gedung. "Mau minum? Di lantai bawah ada tempat karaoke."

Eh busyet, kejedot apa aku tadi sampai bisa melihat menampakan setan seperti ini? Aku hanya diam saja, aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa malunya, dengan beberapa orang yang dari tadi memperhatikanku. Aku harap mati saat ini juga jika Ice tidak datang menyapaku.

"Ice!?" Oh, syukurlah Tuhan Kau mengirimkan bidadari penolong.

"Apa yang..?"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Cari saja yang lain." Ujarku cepat dan membawa Ice menjauh dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Eh!?"

Setelah keluar dari mall, aku menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ice.

Aku menatapnya malas, "Jangan buat aku menceritakannya. Aku yakin kau sudah tau."

Hening...

"Pfffttt," Ice manahan tawa. "Waria itu menggodamu? Hahaha." Ice tertawa.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Sudah puas menertawakanku."

"Ahahaha, so-sorry. Seharusnya aku tak datang cepat tadi. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian tadi." Ujarnya sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

Aku berdecak kesal. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ice tertawa lepas, seolah tak ada beban seperti yang setiap hari ku lihat yang diwujudkan dengan sifatnya yang sangat dingin.

Kami berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa toko, Ice telah berhenti tertawa dan suasana menjadi dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, rumah kita berbeda arah. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak akan di goda oleh waria kok." Candanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau itu cewek, aku tetap akan mengantarmu."

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Dasar keras kepala."

Aku terpana melihat rumah Ice. Pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi tak menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat rumah mewah itu. Ternyata rumor kekayaan Ice yang mampu membeli sebuah gedung sekolahpun bukan cuma isapan jempol belaka.

"Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Ice.

"Ah, tidak ini sudah malam. Aku akan mampir lain kali, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih Blaze." Aku berjalan menjauhi rumah Ice. Aku masih bisa melihat ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu luntur ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Hening**

 **.**

 **Ngusap muka...**

 **Sumpah lo, Lucky ngga niat buat nyindir pihak manapun. Beneran. #KenaSendalTerbang...**

 **Blaze : Jyaha, keliatan banget jonesnya!**

 **Lucky : NGGA! Lucky ngga joneslah, cuma single. Lagiankan pacarankan dosa *malu-malukucing.**

 **Ice : Pacaran belum tentu berujung zina, tapi hampir setiap zina berawal dari pacaran.**

 **Lucky : Noh, dengerin tausiah Ice! Sip Ice!**

 **Hahaha, jujur aja Lucky ketawa sendiri buat ni fic. Maklum nulisnya malam Minggu, jadi kalo liat sosmed mesti rame bgt, :v**

 **Oh, ya Lucky minta maaf karena kelamaan update soalnya Lucky juga ngurus pesantren ramadhan di sekolahan dan baru pulang Selasa pagi. Trus baru hari Rabu dieditnya.. Gomennasai.. Jadi maaf saja kalau alur ceritanya ngga seperti yang diharapkan jika dibanding chapter" sebelumnya. Tapi Lucky bakalan usahain kok ngga terlalu lama update n alurnya lebih seru, kan mulai minggu depan Lucky libur... Yeay!**

 **Oke, makasih udah nyempetin review di chapter sebelumnya.. Jaa naa!**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	6. Rasa Sakit

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Ice POV**

Kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku. Kau tak tau apa yang ku rasakan, bahkan kalau kau itu saudaraku sendiri. Sayangnya tak ada hal seperti itu bagiku. Hanya aku yang memahami diriku sendiri. Tak ada cinta bagiku di dunia ini. Aku sadar kesenangan di hidupku hanya sehelai benang, berbeda dengan rasa sakitku yang seluas samudra pasifik.

3 hari sebelum olimpiade, hari-hariku kini terasa seperti menggendong patung Moai. Setelah masuk ke kamarku dan menguncinya. Kunyalakan lampu meja belajarku dan membuka buku agendaku, namun hal yang kutemukan di sana adalah tulisan menggunakan spidol

 _DIE!_

 _YOU'RE A TROUBLE_

 _DISAPPEAR_

 _DROP OUT!_

Tiba-tiba mataku memanas, aku segera merobeknya dan meremasnya. Air mataku lolos, aku merasa dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit. Aku menangis dalam sunyi, siapa yang akan mendengarku? Mendengar semua rasa sakitku. Aku hanya tak mau menjalani hidup seperti ini. Aku marah, benci, sedih dengan hidupku sendiri.

Jiwaku tergoncang jika mengingat semua hal pedih yang telah terjadi padaku. Sampai kapan aku harus menahan rasa ini?

Aku meraih sesuatu dari kotak pensilku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kemudian menguncinya.

Zrassss...

Air hangat mengalir dari shower, aku jatuh terduduk membiarkan seluruh tubuhku terguyur olehnya. Terlalu lemas untuk mengingat semuanya. Aku memandang tangan kiriku yang penuh dengan luka yang hampir sembuh. Air mataku kembali mengalir ketika benda tajam menyayat kulit pucatku. Liquid terbasuh air hangat bercampur bersama cairan berwarna merah.

"Akh!" Aku memekik tertahan ketika sebuah cutter kembali menggores kulit, menulis 'alive' di lengan kiriku.

Aku melirik pada luka di lengan kiriku, sekarang aku hampir tak merasakan sakitnya. Aku suka melakukan ini, sensasi yang ditimbulkan ketika luka sayatan ini terbasuh air hangat membuatnya terasa seperti terbakar. Aku tersenyum, entah untuk apa. Tapi dengan ini, aku bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya tanpa perlu menderita. Karena ia telah hidup dengan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang membuatnya mati tapi hidup. Bukan rasa sakit yang membuatnya hidup tapi mati.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan wajahku merasakan kerasnya air yang menamparku. Sekarang aku merasa bebanku berkurang, mengalir bersama darah yang mengalir.

Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku mengeringkan diri dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku melempar asal cutter ke arah meja belajarku. Tanganku meraih laci dan mengambil sebuah tablet sejenis _benzodiazepines_ dan meminumnya.

Dalam hitungan menit aku tertidur, semua ini menguras tenagaku. Untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Semua ini membuatku sulit terlelap hingga aku selalu membutuhkan obat penenanng untuk benar-benar lepas dari ikatan duniawi sejenak.

~Lucky13~

"Ice, kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Dari hari ke hari jawabanmu semakin asal. Kalau begini bagaimana dapat medali? Ingat Ice, tinggal 2 hari lagi!" Sembur Bu Anna setelah melihat jawabanku.

"Maaf, Bu." Aku hanya menunduk.

Ia menghela nafas, "Kalau kamu sakit atau ada masalah, kamu bisa bicarakan dengan ibu. Bicarakan apapun itu kalau itu mengganggu konsentrasimu." Ujarnya lembut.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa minta bantuan kami. Ya kan Ying?" Ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Dalam hati aku berdecak kesal, tch dasar serigala berbulu domba.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ying.

Ya tentu saja, membantuku untuk menyingkirkanku dari tim ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akhiri dulu. Belajarlah di rumah, harga diri sekolah ini ditentukan oleh kalian. Jadi usahakan yang terbaik."

"Baik, Bu."

Setelah Bu Anna keluar kelas, aku memberekan alat tulisku dan mengambil ponselku di tas. Tiba-tiba Ying menggebrak mejaku, "Besok kesempatan terakhirmu, sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri!" Ying menunjuk mukaku.

"..."

"..."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalau aku mengundurkan diri, kepala sekolah pasti akan marah. Lagi pula siapa yang akan menggantikanku nanti?" ujarku.

"Fang bisa menggantikanmu. Dan masalah kepala sekolah, kau bisa mengancam menghentikan dana yang dari keluargamu yang dimasukan." Ujar Ying.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu." Ujarku seraya meninggalkan mereka. Aku mulai mengetik beberapa huruf di ponselku untuk meminta dijemput.

Set. Prang... Tiba-tiba saja Ying merebut ponselku dan melemparkan sembarang arah hingga tersebar berantakan. "Heh! Aku belum selesai! Kemari kau." Ying menarikku hingga aku harus menabrak meja. Punggungku terasa ngilu karena menabrak sudut meja.

"Dengar! Besok kesempatan terakhirmu untuk keluar dari tim. Kalau kau tidak keluar, kami yang akan membuatmu keluar!"

"Ingat itu!" tambah Yaya.

Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang tengah menahan ngilu di punggungku. Mataku memanas, tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis di sini. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan setelah mengambil ponselku yang tersebar berantakan. Walau begini aku tetap tak boleh menangis.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar namaku di panggil dari kejauhan. Dari suaranya aku yakin itu Blaze.

"Hai Ice, kau mau pulang bareng? Aku baru saja selesai latihan sepak bola, kebetulan hari ini pulang lebih awal." Tawarnya.

"Hei, Blaze tunggu aku." Dari kejauhan Gempa berlari menyusul Blaze.

"Oh, ku pikir kau mau pulang bersama Gopal?"

"Tidak, dia mau makan dengan yang lain. Kalau aku bareng dengannya pasti ujung-ujungnya aku yang bayar. Oh hai Ice, kau mau pulang bareng juga?" tawar Gempa.

"Maaf, aku mau pulang sendiri. Aku di jemput setelah ini." Ujarku dengan suara serak.

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Gempa.

Entah kenapa aku bertemu Blaze menjadi ingin menangis. Aku berusaha agar suaraku tak bergetar ketika aku bicara, walau liquid diambang pelupuk mata. BODOH! Kenapa aku menangis? Aku ini tidak lemah. Tidak lemah!

"Ice, tunggu!" ia memanggilku. Mata ini, jangan menangis bodoh.

"Y-ya?" jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"Suaramu berbeda dengan biasanya, kau pasti lelah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, olimpiadenya 2 hari lagi kan? Jaga kesehatanmu."

Aku yakin jika sekarang aku bersuara pasti akan sangat jelas jika aku menahan tangis, jadi aku hanya mengangguk saja dan mempercepat jalan.

~Lucky13~

Pukul 10.30 PM, suara ribut di lantai bawah membuatku terbangun dari tidurku - kali ini tanpa obat tidur-. Aku mengucek mataku yang masih nampak buram dan mempertajam pendengaranku. Itu suara ayah, aku segera turun. Dari bamping tembok, aku bisa mendengar jelas permasalahan yang sedang diributkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kas perusahaanku , Diana!?"

"Memang aku melakukan apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu. Kas perusahaan menurun drastis dan setelah dilihat,semua itu karena ulahmu!" Ayah menunjuk muka mama.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu sudah jadi tugasmu untuk mengatur kas. Jadi itu masalahmu."

"Masalahku? Kau hanya berfoya-foya dengan teman sosialitamu yang tidak penting itu!"

"Ini kehidupanku, kau tidak berhak mengaturnya. Dan itu sudah keharusanmu membiayai keperluarku!"

"Hentikan! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang kau pergi dari sini! Kita cerai!" bentak Ayah.

"A-apa? Oke, kalau itu maumu!" Mama masuk ke kamar, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan koper di tangannya. "Aku pergi! Aku ngga butuh orang pelit sepertimu!"

"Silahkan, pintu terbuka lebar untukmu! Dan jangan pernah kembali!" peringat Ayah.

Rasa senang memenuhi relung hatiku ketika mendengar mereka cerai, ini seperti mimpi buruk yang berakhir. Setelah ini, tak akan ada yang memaksaku menguasai peringkat kelas. Aku bisa lepas!

"Tch, dasar lintah darat." Ayah mengusap wajah frustasi. Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya

"A-ayah?."

Ia mendongan menatapku, "Ada apa Ice? Kau belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tadi aku terbangun dan, ah ayah dua hari lagi, aku mengikuti olimpiade kimia. Apa ayah akan datang?"

"Untuk apa?"

DEG...

"Bukankah sekolah sudah ada pembimbingnya?"

"I-iya, tapi aku ingin Ayah datang."

"Ice, dengarkan ayah. Perusahaan kita sedang sekarat, gara-gara Diana si lintah darat itu! Ayah tak punya waktu untuk datang ke acara olimpiade itu yang sudah pasti kau menangkan. Ayah membayar mahal untuk lesmu."

Aku hanya tertunduk, sakit. Sakit rasanya ketika sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Ayah sama saja, tak ada yang menaruh bubuk kasih sayang di hatiku.

"Setelah ini, ayah akan pergi ke Beijing beberapa minggu untuk bertemu teman ayah yang mungkin bisa membantu perusahaan kita. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Aku masih terdiam di tempat, sedangkan Ayah pergi setelah mengambil jasnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Setidaknya berikan aku ucapan selamat atau semangat, dan aku akan lebih bersyukur jika ia berkata "Ayah akan usahakan datang." Bukankah begitu? Tapi itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi

Jam 11 malam,

"AKH!" Aku segera membekap mulutku erat, ketika sebuah cutter menancap di paha kiriku. Sakit. Ini bahkan terlalu sakit yang tidak sebanding dengan rasa batinku.

SIAL! Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Aku memang ingin mereka cerai, sehingga ayah lebih peduli padaku. Tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga aku lelah. Dan sebagai penutup, aku kembali meminum _benzodiazepines_ dan terlelap.

~Lucky13~

Terang dan tenang. Itu yang pertama kali aku rasakan ketika aku membuka mata. Ini, tempat ini. Tempatku bersama Ibu dulu, ketika aku masih bahagia.

Seorang gadis kecil berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah, diselingi tawa riang menghiasi musim semi yang indah. Tapi sebuah batu membuat gadis itu jatuh tertelungkup dan isak tangis mengisi udara di sekitarnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan padanya dari bawah pohon rindang. Dengan mata berlinang ia berjalan padanya, gadis itu menangis dalam dekapan hangat sang Ibu.

"Jangan menangis sayang." Ujar wanita itu lembut seraya membelai rambut gadis itu.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Gadis itu masih terisak.

 _"Say you get hurt and you feel like falling apart_

 _I'll by your side_

 _To hold your shoulders up_

 _Carrying all the hope in the world_

 _This earth goes around"_

Gadis itu berhenti menangis, "Suara ibu, merdu. Melebihi kicauan burung di pagi hari. Aku senang mendengar lagu itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, saat Ice sedih Ice bisa menyanyikan lagu ini." Cahaya matahari menerawang melewati celah-celah daun. Suara merdu wanita itu menghipnotis gadis dalam pelukannya hingga tanpa sadar ia terlelap dengan senyuman terpatri manis di wajah imutnya.

~Lucky13~

Cahaya sang mentari menembus gorden berwarna biru muda di kamarku. Aku bangkin dengan sesekali terantuk masih berusaha mengumpulan nyawa. Ah, mimpi itu lagi. Sebagian memory masa kecilku yang bahkan hampir aku lupakan berputar seperti rollfilm.

Pagi hari aku tersadar dengan sprey yang telah berlumuran darah. Oh ya, aku ingat tadi malam aku melakukan 'itu' lagi. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit karena kehilangan banyak darah. Aku mencoba berjalan, tapi rasa sakit menjalari kaki kiriku hingga darah kembali mengalir.

Aku terduduk, aku memandang kosong diriku sendiri di kaca. Bayanganku menatapku sendu. Sudut bibirku terangkat. Tersenyum. Menertawakan hidupku sendiri yang menyedihkan.

Hari ini aku bersekolah seperti biasa, namun kali ini aku memakai kaos kaki sepaha untuk menutupi perban luka, walau berjalan dengen terpincang.

"Selamat pagi Ice." Sapa Blaze.

"..."

"Ice, kenapa jalamu pincang begitu?" tanya Gempa.

'Tadi pagi aku terjatuh dari tangga." Bohongku.

"Oh, mau aku antar ke UKS?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mendudukan diri. Tadi pagi aku sempat meminum obat tambah darah, jadi aku merasa lebih baik.

Dan sekarang baru aku sadar kalau Blaze terus memandangku, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya, kau sakit?" tanya Blaze seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku.

Dengan cepat aku segera menepis tangannya, "Jangan bersikap sok peduli padaku." Ujarku sinis.

"Blaze benar Ice, wajahmu itu pucat sekali." Tambah Gempa.

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau ke UKS saja. Daripada kau pingsan seperti tempo hari." Lanjut Blaze.

Aku hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku dari mereka. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ujarku lirih.

Sesungguhnya, rasa sakit fisik itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit batin. Dan selama ini aku bertahan dari rasa sakit itu. Menyedihkan memang, tapi aku tetap tak mau dipandang lemah.

 **TBC...**

 **Cyuuu, update kilat... sebagai gantinya chapter yang ancur kemarin.**

 **Ice : Emang yang ini ngga ancur? Makasih lho lukanya.**

 **Lucky : Sama-sama Ice ^^ *SeketikaBeku***

 **Blaze : Oke, biarkan Lucky di atas membeku. Saya mewakili author mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya. Yang mereview, foll, n fav. Ada kurangnya biar ditambahin author, ada lebihnya, kembaliin!**

 **Gempa *Tiba-tiba nongol* : Sekedar info, kegiatan yang dilakukan Ice diatas adalah _self harm_ atau _self injury._ Ini merupakan tindakan melukai dirinya sendiri, sebagai pelarian (?) dari rasa sakit mental yang akan dialihkan melalui fisiknya. Ini bisa saja terjadi pada orang yang depresi berat dan tidak tau cara mengungkapkannya, alhasil tubuhnya sendiri yang dikorbankan. Nah, yang dilakukan Ice itu namanya _cutting_. Pesan author di sini, jangan pernah mencobanya apapun itu alasannya. Kalau merasa tertekan tapi ngga ada yg mau dicurhatin kalian bisa buat curhat di curhat online atau author juga bisa, ya kan thor?**

 **Lucky : ... (Baca tentu ^^)**

 **Ice & Blaze : Sekian dari kami. Terima kasih banyak ^^ Jaa naa!**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	7. Nama

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Etenia Ice, putri tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Animonsta Studio. Kata cantik tak pernah lepas dari parasnya. Kulit putih mulus nan pucat menjadi ciri khasnya. Dari namanya saja sudah menunjukan kelas atas. Sudah pasti inteleknya tak perlu diuji.

Umum jika gadis sepertinya menjadi idola. Namun lain kata baginya. Perihal sendiri tak pernah lepas darinya. Seolah ia tembus bersama atmosfer, dan ketika ia terlihat. Orang akan melihatnya seolah seperti karang yang memecah ombak. Tapi persepsi itu salah, sekokoh apapun karang, akan terkisis juga diterjang ombak ganas.

Hari ini jadwal piket Blaze dan ia diminta untuk mengambil absensi di ruang tata usaha. Irisnya meneliti lembaran yang berada di tangan kirinya, sesekali menggumam membaca nama lengkap teman-temannya.

"Hm, Etenia Ice. Jadi itu namanya? Sudah lama aku duduk dekat dengannya, tapi kenapa aku baru tau namanya sekarang?" gumam Ice.

Denting suara piano mengalun lembut mengisi setiap sudut ruang musik yang sepi, mencuri perhatian Blaze yang hanya melewati ruang itu. "Bukankan hari ini tidak ada jadwal seni musik di kelas manapun, ya?"

Blaze membuka pintu itu sedikit, dan mendapati Ice yang telah menghentikan permainannya. "Oh, maaf aku mengganggumu ya? Hehe." Ujar Blaze canggung, ia mendekat. Ice sama sekali tidak merespon. "Ehm, permainanmu bagus. Apa judulnya?"

Ice kembali menyentuh tuts tanpa menekannya, " _Pavane pour une infante defunte_."

Blaze mengernyit, " _Pavane_... apa?"

" _Pavane_ _for a dead princess_." Jari Ice kembali menari di atas tuts, memainkan lagu lain bertempo lebih cepat.

" _Pavane_ untuk putri mati?" gumam Blaze. Sekali lagi Blaze mendengar permainan piano Ice. "Lagu itu?"

"Believe , oleh Ryuichi Sugimoto. Ini lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ibu untukku." Ujar Ice.

"Pasti keluargamu bahagia ya?" ujar Blaze tanpa sadar. Ia tak tau ibu Ice telah meninggal.

Ice menekan tuts itu bersamaan, melodinya hancur, membuat Blaze terheran. Kenapa?

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Blaze." Ujar Ice sinis, kilat tatapan tajam itu seolah siap membunuh Blaze kapan saja.

"A-ah maaf, aku lupa. Aku harus segera ke kelas untuk menyerahkan absensi ini." Ujar Blaze dan beranjak meninggalkan Ice. "Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Blaze di ambang pintu.

Ice menghela nafas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya, "Maaf Blaze, _mood_ ku sedang buruk saat ini. A-aku gugup menghadapi olimpiade besok." Ujar Ice lirih namun terdengar sampai ambang pintu.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Blaze yang hilang di balik pintu. "Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa." Suara Blaze mampu di dengar oleh Ice.

Pada akhirnya ia sendiri lagi. Memang perihal kesendirian tak bisa lepas dari garis takdir kehidupannya ya? Bukankah pada dasarnya manusia itu tak bisa hidup sendiri ya? Lalu bagaimana jika seseorang tak tak mampu hidup sendiri namun takdir memaksakannya?

Ding.. Ding.. Ding.. Ding..

 _"Pada murid yang saya panggil harap segera menuju ruang meeting 2 untuk pembekalan persiapan olimpiade. Ice, Yaya dan Ying, saya tunggu di ruang meeting 2."_

Ding.. Ding.. Ding.. Ding..

Panggilan dari pengeras suara membuat Blaze berpikir sejenak. Mereka baru saja di panggil, apa Ice akan baik-baik saja? Entah kenapa, akhirakhir ini Blaze sering mengkhawatirkan Ice. Terutama sejak pembulian Ice di mana Blaze menjadi saksi. Sejak saat itu, setidaknya mereka sedikit lebih dekat.

Kelas tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat membosankan bagi Blaze ketika pelajaran geografi –pelajaran favorite Blaze- di kosongkan. Mungkin memang menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan murid, tapi ini menimbulkan efek kebosanan tersendiri baginya.

"Blaze kantin yok?" ajak Gopal. (kebiasaan author :3)

"Ngga deh, aku ngga laper." Tolak Blaze.

"Ya, udah. Gempa kantin yok?"

"Ngga, ujung-ujungnya pasti aku yang bayar." Ujar Gempa.

Blaze tertawa melihat respon Gempa yang cukup membuat Gopal bersungut-sungut. Blaze mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari hal menarik untuk dibaca. Dengan cepat Blaze sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, mimik mukanya nampak serius membaca layar ponselnya. "Wisista...?" gumamnya pelan.

~Lucky13~

Langit sore hari masih nampak cerah, Blaze menghapus keringat di pelipisnya sesekali meneguk air mineral di tangan kanannya. Latihan baru saja selesai, sebagian anak langsung kembali ke ruang ganti untuk beres-beres.

Blaze mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi. Ruang ganti hanya tinggal beberapa anak, Gopal tiduran di lantai, Gempa tengah merapikan barangnya, Amar deep masih minum air mineralnya dan Taufan juga sedang ngadem (?).

"Gopal, jangan tidur di lantai!" Peringat Gempa.

"Huh, sebentar lagi. Masih gerah ni."

"Kenapa kau tidak mandi saja?" usulku.

"Kau mau aku mati karena serangan jantung?"

"Eh? Memang bisa?" Blaze tersentak.

"Tentu saja, setidaknya tunggu sampai keringat kering atau suhu tubuh sudah normal." Jelas Gempa.

Blaze langsung pucat, "Hahaha, tenang saja. Kau sudah pendinginan tadi." Gempa terkekeh. Seketika Blaze menghela nafas lega.

"Oh ya Blaze, rambutmu itu? Kau mewarnainya ya?" tanya Taufan ketika melihat rambut Blaze yang sebagian berwana putih.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Kau sudah tua ya?" Sela Gopal.

"Enak saja. Sebagian rambutku berawarna putih karena kelainan, _congenital citines._ Keren kan?" Sombong Blaze.

"Memang ada kelainan rambut seperti itu?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku buktinya, rambutku mulai berubah warna sejak SD kelas 5. Cool kan?" Blaze bergaya sok artis.

Krik.. Krik..

"Abaikan." Ujar Blaze bosan. Ia mulai mengemasi barangnya, tapi ada yang aneh. Ia tak menemukan ponselnya di manapun. "Ada yang tau Hpku?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menggeleng, "Coba dicari sekali lagi, siapa tau di bawah." Kata Taufan.

"Ngga ada, mungkin tertinggal di kelas. Aku akan ke sana dulu, Gempa kau pulang saja duluan."

Gempa mengacungkan jempolnya, Blaze segera berjalan menuju gedung barat tempat kelasnya berada. Latihan ganda, lari kemudian menaiki tangga melewati koridor yang telah sepi.

"Huft, untung ngga ilang." Blaze menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan HP nya di laci mejanya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas, sesekali melihat pemandangan dari lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya yang luas.

Terbesit di pandangan Blaze, 3 orang yang sangat falimiar baginya berjalan terburu entah kemana. "Itukan Yaya dan Ying, kenapa bersama Ice?"

DEG!

Seketika memori Blaze terulang, "Jangan-jangan...?" Ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Mereka hilang dari pandangan Blaze karena gedung musik menghalangi. "Sial!" Umpat Blaze.

Cklek...

"Cukup, aku benar-benar muak denganmu! Kami sudah memberi banyak peringatan, tapi tak ada satupun yang kau indahkan!" Bentak Yaya.

"Tadi itu kesempatan terakhirmu, tapi kau hanya diam saja!" tambah Ying.

Ying melempar tubuh ringkih Ice masuk ke dalam laboratorium biologi. Ice langsung roboh begitu saja, karena kaki kirinya masih sangat nyeri untuk menompang berat tubuhnya.

"Kau membuat masalah dengan kami! Tak peduli siapapun kau, kami tak segan untuk menghajarmu di sini!"

Ying menarik kerah Ice, "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tak mau keluar. Kami yang akan mengeluarkanmu. Apa kau tuli HAH!?"

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kirinya itu saja sudah cukup membuat Ice tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Yaya menendang kaki Ice, walau tidak keras namun ia memekik karena tendangan mengenai luka dikakinya.

"Malam ini kau tidur saja di sini, bersama tikus dan kecoa."

"Jangan harap ada yang menolongmu, karena aku dengan ruangan ini akan direnovasi dan di depan saja sudah di pasang larangan untuk penggunaan lab ini."

"Bersenang-senanglah." Ujar Ying sambil melambaikan tangan.

Yaya langsung menguncinya, entah lupa atau memang disengaja. Ia meninggalkan kuncinya masih tergantung di sana.

Blaze yang masih mencari keberadaan mereka mulai putus asa, pasalnya dari tadi ia telah mencari hampir ke setiap tempat. Beruntung, indra pendengarannya tajam. Ia mendengar nyanyian lirih yang belum lama ini dia dengar.

Lab Biologi..

Ia melihat kunci yang masih tergantung di sana, tanpa babibu ia langsung membukanya. Ruangan tampak agak gelap karena letaknya yang membelakang matahari. Tangannya meraba mencari tombol saklar.

Betapa terkejutnya Blaze ketika lampu telah hidup, darahlah yang menyapa penglihatannya.

"I-ini darah siapa?" gumam Blaze. Matanya menyapu setiap penjuru ruangan, di salah satu sudut ia mendapati Ice yang tengah... menyayat tangan kirinya menggunakan pisau bedah botani.

Blaze terkesiap, memastikan ia benar-benar Ice dan bukan penampakan penjaga lab ini. Dan memang itu Ice. Ia berlari mendekati Ice dan merebut pisau itu dan melemparnya sembarang.

PLAK...

Mata Ice terbelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" bentak Blaze. Ice sadar, Blaze baru saja menamparnya. "Aku tanya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ice Wisista?" Bentak Blaze penuh emosi.

Ice tak kalah terkejut ketika Blaze menyebutkan nama aslinya. Ice memandang mata Blaze lekat, jelas perih bekas pukulan + tamparan masih terasa di pipi kirinya. Tatapan itu sangat sulit di jelaskan, marah, benci, sakit, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Apa kau puas hidup hanya dengan rasa sakit seperti ini? Aku yakin orang tuamu akan sangat kecewa jika mereka tau kau melakukan ini." Blaze melirik pada tangan kiri Ice, beberapa luka hampir kering dan darah terdapat di sana.

Tubuh Ice yang tadinya menegang sekarang menjadi lemas, "Aku tidak merasakannya." Ujar Ice. "Aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu."

Blaze tertegun, seketika atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah. "Kembalilah jadi manusia." Ucapan Blaze melunak.

Ice menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

Blaze menarik tangan kiri Ice dan menunjukan bekas luka itu, "Kau lihat! Apa kau ingin hidup dengan luka ini? Apa itu manusiawi?"

Ice justru tertawa, "Haha, baguskan?" kata Ice dengan tatapan kosong.

PLAK... Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Ice.

Ice memandang kosong pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya, "Bisakah kau melakukannya lagi? Rasanya... sakit."

Blaze tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menampar Ice, namun ia justru membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak Ice rasakan. Tubuh Blaze bergetar, suara sesegukan mulai mendominasi. "Sadarlah Ice, kau terlalu banyak menahan rasa sakit. Kembalilah, Ice Wisista."

Kenapa justru Blaze yang menangis? Tidak, Ice sudah dari tadi menangis hingga kering, sebelum Blaze datang. Sekarang Ice merasa seperi gelas kosong, hanya terisi udara yang hampa.

Ice menggertakan giginya, rasanya Ice benci dengan nama itu. Ice mendorong tubuh Blaze menjauhinya, "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya tau namaku! Tapi tidak dengan ceritaku!" Ice berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Blaze yang masih membatu di tempat. Tidak peduli dengan dengan rasa sakit di kakinya, tapi jika ia tetap berada di tempat itu, ia akan merasa jauh lebih sakit lagi.

 **TBC...**

 **GaJe -_-"**

 **Ohayou, Minggu pagi langsung update. Ckckckck, ngga ada kerjaan ya?**

 **Lucky : Emang ngga ada, masalah kuota ni T,T**

 **Hmmm, bingung mau ngomong apa ni? To the point aja, makasih semua yang udah stay baca fic gaje ini. Walau otak Lucky rada kaga beres akhir" ini -_-" Tapi reviews kalian sangat membantu saat otak Lucky udah mentok..**

 **Lucky mah ngga suka banyak ngomong, jadi segitu saja dan makasih yang udah nyempetin review, Lucky sangat menghargainya ^^ Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa ditanyakan lewat review atau PM...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..**

 **Blaze : Berasa aneh sama cerita di atas.**

 **Ice : Apa?**

 **Blaze : Ngga tau, mungkin a -dibekap-**

 **Lucky : Udah telat nongolnya, udah bantu Lucky nutup chater ini.**

 **Blaze, Ice, Lucky dan segenap cast di ff ini mengucapkan, terima kasih banyak.**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	8. Suara

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Ice POV**

 _Semua perasaan yang beda dalam hati_

 _Satu per satu ku bunuh_

 _Senyum yang ku perlihatkan_

 _Adalah tangisan kebencian_

Krek.. Krek..Krek.. (Suara cutter kalo digeser)

 _Semua luka yang kuperoleh_

 _Sakit, sakit tak terucap_

"ARGH!"

 _Karena kau tak menyadari_

Tes...

 _Kata-katamu membunuhku_

Tes...

 _Kau tak tahu apa isi hatiku_

Lantai keramik yang semula putih berubah menjadi merah. Aku memeluk erat lututku, menyembunyikan tangisan dari dunia. Hanya sebuah cutter dan lantai ini saksinya, bahwa aku terluka.

 _"Apa kau puas hidup hanya dengan rasa sakit seperti ini?"_

Mana ada orang yang puas dengan rasa sakit seperti ini, dasar bodoh. Setiap saat aku hidup dengan luka dan rasa sakit. Setiap hari, jam, menit dan detik. Kau tak tau karena kau tak merasakannya.

 _"Kembalilah, jadi manusia."_

Lalu selama ini aku ini apa di matamu? Titan? Minion? Kurcaci? Seburuk itukah aku ini di matamu?

 _"Sadarlah Ice, kau terlalu banyak menahan rasa sakit. Kembalilah, Ice Wisista."_

Memang dari dulu aku kemana? Kalau aku selama ini pergi, aku pergi kemana? Dan harus kembali kemana? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu di sini? Aku tak pernah pergi kemanapun.

Ucapan Blaze waktu itu terus menggema di telingaku. Setiap saat! Dan saat itu juga aku mencoba menjawabnya. Tapi tak ada yang memberi tahuku tentang jawaban yang benar atau sekedar mengoreksi kesalahannya.

Frustasi, marahm sedih dan tau tahu cara mengungkapkannya. Aku lelah membuang air mata ini. Aku ingin 'istirahat'. Aku muak dengan dunia ini. Aku meraih obat penenang _,_ entah berapa tablet yang berada di tanganku. Luka ini, rasa sakit ini, apa tidak bisa hilang.

Dalam hitungan menit, pandanganku menghitam, aku terlelap setelah air mata terakhir hari itu menetes. Malaikat membawaku ke dalam kenangan masa indahku bersama keluagaku. Tenang, nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, berlari, tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama. Jika di sini, aku tak perlu menderita dan merasa sakit.

 _"Ibu, apa aku cantik dengan bunga gazania ini?" Setangkai bunga gazania bertengger manis di telinga kananku._

 _"Kau ini malaikat tercantik bagi ibu sayang." Wanita paruh baya itu mengulas senyum._

 _Saat itu aku tersenyum cerah, belaian lembut ibuku yang selama ini selalu aku rindukan. Belaian yang penuh kasih sayang membuatku tenang dan senang._

Semua masa kecilku bermain seperti rollfilm, mataku tetap mengeluarkan liquid bening saat aku terlelap. Ku pikir itu akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi suatu hari aku terbangun di kehidupan nyataku yang menyedihkan. Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamarku. Mataku beralih menuju jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 23.37. Aku baru tertidur 2 jam.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, memalingkan wajah melihat ponselku berkedip. Beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk menghujaninya. 37 panggilan tak terjawab dan 53 pesat diterima.

"Apa ini?"

 _From Blaze : Ice maaf aku tadi lepas kendali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _From Mrs. Anna : Di mana kamu Ice? Olimpiade segera dimulai. Cepatlah!_

 _Ice, jangan anggap olimpiade ini main main!_

 _Sekolah kita hanya mendapat juara harapan._

 _From Gempa : Ice kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak ijin masuk sekolah?_

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tak paham dengan pesan yang baru saja ku baca. Apa ini bagian dari mimpiku? Jariku menurunkan scroll, pupilku membesar ketika membaca teks di ponselku.

 _Catatan waktu : Kemarin._

"Tidak mungkin! Apa-apaan semua ini?"

Hari Jumat, aku telah tertidur selama 2 hari. Benarkah? Selama itu kah aku menghabiskan waktu dalam bunga tidurku? Aku memutar waktu, malam itu minum melebihi dosis obat tidur. Tapi siapa sangka aku akan tidur selama itu?

Aku membaca pesan terakhir dari Bu Anna.

 _Ibu benar-benar kecewa denganmu._

Ponselku terbang (?) menabrak tembok dan pecah berantakan. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _Kembalilah, jadi manusia._

Suara itu lagi, HENTIKAN! Aku menutup telingaku erat. Tapi suara itu masih saja terdengar. HENTIKAN! Air mataku berlinang.

"AAAA!" Aku berteriak frustasi.

"Akh! Hah!?" Darah segar mengalir dari lengan kiriku. Tangan kananku seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri, cutter yang sama menggores kulit lenganku.

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

~Lucky13~

 **Normal POV**

Sudah 4 hari terhitung sejak kejadian di laboratorium biologi, Ice tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan olimpiade itu berlalu begitu saja, sekolah sangat kecewa dengan tindakan Ice. Bagai ditelan bumi, ia menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar apapun, mengajukan absensi pun tidak.

Blaze langsung merasa bersalah karena sempat menampar Ice saat itu, seharusnya ia bicara baik-baik dengannya, bukan menaikan nada bicaranya hingga satu oktaf. Blaze pun saat itu juga lepas kontrol, dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai dalam menangani hal seperti ini.

Hari ini hari Senin, sekolah pulang lebih awal. Apa perlu Blaze menjenguk Ice, dan perlu menanyakan kabarnya? Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga ia ikut ambil bagian dari masalah Ice.

"Mau ke tempat Ice?" tanya Gempa yang langsung menghampiri meja Blaze setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

"Ku rasa iya, aku agak tidak enak hati dengannya." Blaze mendadak menjadi murung.

"Masalah apa?"

Ah, tidak sebaiknya Gempa tidak tau tentangnya dan Ice, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tak ada seorangpun murid di kelas ini yang menjenguknya. Aku jadi tidak enak dengannya."

"Hm, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku ikut, nanti mampir toko buah dulu, ya."

Blaze hanya mengangguk.

~Lucky13~

"Apa Ice akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Gempa yang masih menggenggam cangkir lattenya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Blaze yang kemudian meraih machiatonya.

Mereka baru saja dari rumah Ice, tapi mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ice tidak mau menemui mereka, atau setidaknya keluar kamar. Mungkin dia sedang tidur. Gemercik aiar hujan hanya menjadi backsound lirih bagi pengunjung cafe itu.

"Aku pikir Ice seperti itu karena orang tuanya cerai."

"UHUK.. UHUK.. KAPAN!?" Blaze terbatuk keras.

"Satu hari sebelum olimpiade, kau tidak tau?" Blaze menggeleng.

Pantas saja saat di ruang musik Ice langsung emosi ketika Blaze mengatakan keluarga Ice bahagia. Ini menambah penyesalan Blaze. Seandainya hari itu ia tahu keadaan Ice, ia tak akan berbuat sekasar itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Blaze secara tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapan Gempa.

~Lucky13~

Seperti _time loop_. Hari yang sama, suasana yang sama dan rasa bosan yang sama. Sudah 2 minggu ini pelajaran geografi kosong. Blaze menghela nafas panjang, iris jingganya menerawang setiap penjuru kelas. Gempa dan Gopal juga tidak ada.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, melewati koridor panjang nan sepi. Tanpa tujuan. Langkahnya terhenti di suatu tempat, memorinya berputar. Usai ulangan kimia hari itu, dia melihat Ice menaiki tangga ini. Sendiri. Apa dia selalu sendiri? Memang ada apa di atas sana?

Arah langkahnya berubah, kakinya mulai menyelusuri tiap anak. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, hanya sekedar keinginan.

Cklek...

Cahaya matahari membutakan penglihatannya sesaat ketika pintu menuju atap terbuka, hembusan angin yang ia rasakan hampir menerbangkan topi dino-nya. Segera pupilnya menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya. Aku pikir aku orang yang pertama kali sampai di sini, ternyata ada orang lain yang datang sebelum aku.

Ini pasti halusinasi saja, beberapa kali mengeryapkan mata mencoba menghapus halusinasi itu. Sayangnya ini realita.

 _I brush the desk with you gone_

 _The shadow drop, alone again today_

 _Looking up at the starry sky, I say a pray_

 _You're now under this same sky_

 _Even when you're shaking with tears_

Ice, gadis berkulit pucat itu di sana, bersenandung lirih. Penutup kepala yang selalu menutupi sebagian rambutnya, kini terbuka dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya dipermainkan oleh angin.

"Ice!?"

 _Even when it seems like you'll be lost to the darkness_

 _Don't forget you always have_

Gadis itu belum berhenti senandungannya. Blaze pun juga masih terpaku di tempat, ada satu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. Walau ia sudah mengiriminya pesan, tapi belum puas rasanya jika tidak secara langsung.

"Ice, aku..."

Sial, kenapa seperti ini? Lidah terasa kelu untuk berucap. Tangannya mengepal, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengatakannya saja?

"Hari itu, aku, tidak bisa paham. Aku lepas kontrol, maaf saat itu aku," Blaze memberi jeda.

 _You always have a place to return_

 _You always have people waiting for you to return_

Gadis itu berhenti senandungnya, sebuah kurva terbentuk wajahnya. "Sudahlah, aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkannya.

Bohong! Bahkan selama ini ucapan Blaze selalu terngiang di setiap ia membuka mata untuk menghirup udara kehidupan. Dan itu sakit.

Blaze hanya diam saja. Ia membenci atmosfer ini, membuatnya menjadi canggung. "A-ah, benarkah? Syukurlah, haha." Ujar Blaze sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Memandang punggung ice, terlihat rapuh jika tak disentuh dengan lembut.

"Tapi tetap saja aku minta maaf." Ujar Blaze yang kemudian berdiri di samping Ice. Matanya melirik ke arah tangan kiri Ice, lukanya hampir sembuh. "Kau tidak masuk kelas? Sudah berapa lama di sini?"

"Dari tadi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Aku suka ketika angin berhembus padaku."

TIDAK! Atmosfer ini terlalu dingin untuk Blaze. Harus cari kayu kering untuk dibakar.

"Hari ini indah ya?" Blaze berbasa-basi.

Ice memandang langit, "Padahal sore nanti hujan akan turun.".

"Eh? Memang kau sudah baca perkiraan cuaca hari ini?"

"Rumput kering, langit pagi berwarna merah, burung terbang rendah. Hari ini akan hujan." Ujar Ice tidak jelas.

Blaze tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, lebih tepatnya bingung ingin berkata apa.

Hening...

"Aku senang kau tau namaku." Ujar Ice. "Nama asliku, Ice Wisista. Nama pemberian ibuku. Dan sekarang menjadi Etenia Ice, nama pemberian ayahku." Mengulas senyum.

"Orang tuamu itu pandai ya memilih nama. Etenia berarti kaya, itu pantas untukmu. Putri dari pemilik perusahan terbesar di negri ini. Wisista artinya istimewa kan? Kau ini memang istimewa, kau ini beda dengan yang lain. Baik Wisista atau Etenia, semuanya memiliki arti yang bagus." Ujar Blaze mencoba menghiburnya.

"Heh, benarkah seperti itu?"

Blaze mengangguk dan menunjukan senyum khasnya, walau Ice sama sekali tidak melihat atau melirik dirinya.

Blaze memandang jam tangannya, "Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kelas, setelah ini Papa Zola. Aku tidak ingin push up di tengah lapangan basket lagi. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku di sini saja."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Blaze beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Ice sendiri.

"Blaze?" Panggil Ice.

"Hm?" gumam Blaze di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih."

Blaze mengernyitkan dahi, "Untuk?"

"..." Ice diam saja.

Blaze mengendikan bahu dan menutup pintu.

"...untuk semuanya." Ujar Ice lirih setelah Blaze benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Di balik pintu Blaze menghilang dari tempat itu, kakinya terasa lemas. Lega sekaligus senang, lega karena ia sudah minta maaf dan senang karena ia 'masih' bisa bertemu Ice.

~Lucky13~

 **Krik.. Krik...**

 **Lucky : Ice kebo!**

 **Ice : Kaya yang ngomong ngga aja.**

 **Lucky : Ngga lah, Lucky tidur aja ngga sampe 8 jam :3**

 **Hai hai, Lucky balik dengan chapter yang lebih gaje. Jadi ngga sabar buat update chapter berikutnya.**

 **Ice : Perasaanku ngga enak.**

 **Lucky : Ya ngga usah di rasain. Dialami aja.**

 **Ice : -_-"**

 **Makasih yang udah nyempetin review. Seharusnya chapter ini udah update kemarin, karena ada masalah eksternal jadi di tunda dulu.**

 **Oh ya, jangan nganggap review kalian ini sampah ya ^^ soalnya apapun itu bentuknya tetep jadi dukungan kok ^^ *selama bukan flame**

 **Sampai sini saja ya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	9. Sayonara!

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Ice POV**

Menggeliat tak nyaman ketika sinar sang mentari menerobos gorden biru _ocean_. Menyibakan selimut karena terlalu pengap jika terus bertahan di dalamnya dan menampakan roman semrawut. Aku terbangun lagi di salah satu hari dalam kalender mingguan. Sudah 2 hari ini, mataku tak bisa terpejam lama. Semua emosi terasa seperti ribuan saber yang menyiksa tiap tarikan nafas kehidupan.

Dengan malas aku membuka gorden, cahayanya langsung menerangi setiap sudut kamar. Aku merasa menjadi seperti vampir, kilauan berlebih yang masuk secara berlebih ke pupilku membuatku mengangkat tangan, membentuk bayangan untuk menghalangi cerahnya senyum mentari.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat dunia luar? Dari balkon kamar, aku memadang langit ufuk timur berwarna merah."Hari ini akan hujan ya?" gumamku lirih.

Aku mengarahkan langkah kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Dari sudut mata, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah surat yang tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari pintu kamar.

"Surat?" Aku membolak-balik surat itu, namun tak menemukan si pengirim di surat itu. Aku hanya mengernyit takkala secarik kertas kosong yang ku temukan di dalamnya

~Lucky13~

"Nona Ice? Selamat pagi." Sapa beberapa pembantu di rumahku. "Syukurlah nona mau keluar, kami sangat khawatir."

"Hmm, pagi. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapanku. Entah kenapa aku tidak menikmatinya, hambar, sama seperti hidupku yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Kemarin ada yang ke sini?" tanyaku di sela sarapan pagiku.

"Ah, iya. Orang yang sama yang ke sini dengan Gempa 2 hari lalu. Kemarin dia ke sini lagi tapi sendirian. Dia hanya menitipkan surat dan meminta untuk memberikannya lewat celah pintu kamar anda. Maaf, saya lancang." Jelasnnya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Ayah?"

"Beliau belum pulang sejak malam itu."

Aku hanya bergumam. Ayah tidak pulang lebih dari 1 minggu dan tidak memberi kabar apapun. Apa ia tak mengkhawatirkanku? Apa aku ini sangat mudah di lupakan?

"Aku berangkat dulu." Aku beranjak dari kursi. "Tidak perlu di antar, aku ingin jalan kaki saja." Tambahku.

4 hari di kamar, alveolus butuh oksigen lebih untuk menyehatkan pikiranku yang hampir mati layaknya komputer yang hang karena _overheating_. Iris aquamarineku memandang langit, awan _altocumulus_ nampak seperti permen kapas di langit biru. "Hm, langit di kota ini sangat pandai menipu." Gumamku.

Aku memindah pandanganku pada rerumputan di tepi jalan, tumbuhan tampak kering berharap belas kasihan dari sang langit. Langit akan menangis.

Langkah pertamaku melewati gerbang, seperti berjalan di _catwalk_.

"Hei, lihat itu kan Ice." Seorang gadis bicara agak berbisik sambil menunjukku.

"Ah, benar. Karena dia, sekolah kita hanya mendapat juara harapan."

"Jangan mentang-mentang jadi orang penting di sekolah ini, kemudian dia meninggalkan sekolah sesuka hatinya."

"Iya kau benar."

Hanya berpura-pura tuli dan menunjukan senyum-miris-. Jadi ini pandangan mereka tentangku? Sepanjang koridor saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau di kelas? Seperti apa ekspresi Yaya dan Ying ya, apa mereka puas? Padahal aku hanya ingin bernostalgia, memainkan rollfilm di saat terakhir.

Langkahku berakhir di atap sekolah, sepi dan tenang. Angin dari timur menyapa dan matahari juga ramah padaku. Alam sangat baik padaku, mungkin jika aku bersatu dengan mereka aku akan bahagia. Aku mulai berpikir tentang hidupku. Teman-teman membenciku, keluargaku hancur, tak ada yang berada di sampingku. Sekarang apa ada alasanku untuk melanjutkan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Hanya keajaiban yang membuatku bertahan di saat seperti ini.

Aku bersenandung lirih, lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ibuku saat aku sedih. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tapi aku tak peduli. Tak ada yang ku pedulikan lagi di dunia ini.

"Ice!?"

Blaze, ya itu suara Blaze. Aku tak pernah lupa suara ini karena suaranya terus menggema di kepalaku. Dia muncul di saat aku benar-benar muak dengan dunia ini. Entah kenapa aku senang saat aku bicara dengannya. Tapi ini juga menyakitkan, akan menjadi lebih berat ketika aku pergi nanti.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena membuatku senang, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan seperti apa itu rasa senang setelah hampir lupa seperti apa rasa senang itu.

~Lucky13~

 **Normal POV**

Langit sore dihiasi awan gelap menggulung, petir saling bersahutan dan hujan dengan cepat membasahi tiap sudut kota. Karenanya juga latihan sepak bola hari ini selesai lebih awal. Namun Blaze masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh guyuran air hujan.

"Blaze apa yang kau lakukan? Hujan semakin deras." Seseorang berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Taufan, aku masih ingin di sini. Ada trik yang ingin aku coba." Jawabnya asal.

"Oke, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Blaze mengacungkan jempolnya"Oh ya, satu lagi. Awas disambar petir."

"Jahatnya!" Taufan terkekeh dan meninggalkannya.

Kini lapangan telah sepi, hanya gemercik air hujan dan suara petir yang saling bersahutan. Blaze memandang sejauh matanya dapat memandang. Gelap. Langit bergelung kelabu, sesekali warna kilat yang tak terlalu mendominasi nampak di antaranya.

"Ramalan gadis itu benar," gumamnya lirih. Ia menepuk keras pipinya, "Kenapa jadi memikirkanya? Aku harus segera pulang." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jalanan sangat sepi, Blaze berlari kecil di tengah hujan tanpa memiliki niat untuk berteduh dan membiarkan hujan menerpa tubuhnya, walau ia tau kulitnya tak mampu menahan tusukan suhu rendah.

Di lapangan pinggir sungai, seorang gadis berdiri memadang langit. Bersenandung lirih seolah tengah bicara dengan langit. Sosoknya nampak familiar dari jangkauan pandangan Blaze.

 _With all the kindness in the world_

 _I want to envelop this earth_

 _If you can be honest, then thing like admiring and loving_

 _Will burts the sky and glow_

Mendengar sayup nyanyian yang bercampur dengan suara hujan. Mengetahui keberadaannya, gadis itu menoleh. Wajahnya pucat menunjukan bahwa ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Ice!? apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini?"

Ice menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada." Dari pakaian Blaze sudah jelas kalau ia baru saja selesai latihan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit kelabu, "Dingin ya?" ujarnya lirih.

"Tentu saja, tapi menyenangkan hujan-hujan seperti ini. Rasanya semua bebanku luntur terbawa hujan."

"Benarkah?" Ice menggumam.

Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir yang mempertemukan mereka di tempat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus seperti ini."

Ice mengangguk kecil, "Hm, aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Aku ingin bernyanyi bersama ibu."

Blaze menunjukan senyum khasnya, "Baguslah hubunganmu dengan ibumu masih erat walau orang tuamu sudah cerai. Kalian memutuskan berkaraoke bersama ya? Uh, happy family. Ah, maaf seharusnya aku tidak membahas ini. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Ice menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Blaze pergi begitu saja tanpa memahami ucapan Ice dan pada akhirnya, Ice sendiri. Hujan menyembunyikan kesedihan Ice, air matanya jatuh bersama rinai, isakannya bersatu dengan gemercik air. Langit tidak membiarkannya menangis seorang diri.

~Lucky13~

"Bahagia sekali keluarga Ice. Walau orang tuanya cerai, tapi ia masih dekat dengan ibu tirinya." Blaze bicara entah pada siapa.

Hujan badai telah selesai mengguyur kota ini, menyisakan genangan air di jalanan. Awan hitam hampir menghilang berganti dengan lautan bintang dan sinar bulan yang menerangi kota itu..

"Yo Blaze." Seseorang menyapa Blaze dari kejauhan.

Blaze memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya,"Gempa?"

"Kenapa kau belum ganti baju? Jangan-jangan kau baru pulang?" tebak Gempa.

Blaze menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Ya, begitulah. Hehe. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membeli camilan." Jawab Gempa sambil menunjukan plastik di tangannya.

Blaze hanya ber oh ria. "Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu Ice saat hujan deras tadi di lapangan dekat sungai. Aku senang ia masih dekat dengan ibunya walau orang tuanya sudah cerai. Dia bilang dia mau ke karaoke bersama ibunya, menyenangkan bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gempa mengangkat bahunya, "Well, setauku Ice itu sama sekali tidak dekat dengan mama tirinya, rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba Ice dekat dengannya. Dan setauku, Ice hanya memanggil ibu pada ibu kandungnya. Terkadang aku kasihan dengannya, ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja. Dan ia hanya dekat dengan ibunya, tapi setelah ibunya meninggal. Sikapnya berubah drastis sejak saat itu, seperti bukan Ice yang ku kenal. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya, dia seperti mayat hidup. Dia seperti tidak punya rasa apapun lagi. Kilat matanya seolah bicara, tak ada yang ia inginkan di dunia ini."

Blaze tergelak, "Dari mana kau tau? Aku juga bertemu dengannya tadi di atap sekolah dan dia masih bisa tersenyum."

"Lebih tau siapa, kau murid baru yang belum lama mengenal Ice, atau aku temannya sejak SMP?"

"Secara temporal tentu kau." Blaze merasa ada yang janggal atas penyataan Gempa, "Tapi tunggu, dia tidak pernah memanggil ibu tirinya ibu?" Gempa menggeleng, "Tapi tadi dia bilang i-"

 _"...aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Aku ingin bernyanyi bersama ibuku."_

DEG...

Serasa detak jantung Blaze berhenti sesaat ketika potongan pembicaraanya bersama Ice terulang. Tubuhnya menegang dan tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual karena hentakan emosi mendadak.

"Nitip bola." Ujar Blaze sambil memberikan bola di tangannya pada Gempa tanpa menjelaskan apapun

"H-hey. Mau kemana kau?" teriak Gempa kebingungan ketika Blaze berlari berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

BODOH! Ice kau benar-benar orang terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal jika kau melakukan hal 'itu' Teriak Blaze dalam hati.

Untuk pertama kalinya air mata Blaze menetes membasahi pipinya, setelah sekian lama tak pernah nampak. Terakhir kali ia menangis beberapa bulan lalu ketika sahabatnya di panggil duluan.

~Lucky13~

Pemandangan langit malam di kota itu sangan indah, lautan bintang menghiasi langit gelap dan bulan bulat yang memantulkan cahaya matahari nampak sempurna. Di atasnya dibangun jembatan yang menghubungkan dua daratan. Di sanalah, seorang gadis yang duduk di tepi pinggir jembatan memandang langit dari pantulan air sungai. Kepalanya enggan menatap ke langit. Gadis itu bersenandung, lembut.

 _Say you get hurt and_

 _you feel like falling apart_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _To hold your shoulders up_

Tak ada yang tersisa, satu persatu meninggalkan Ice dalam jurang gelap bernama kesendirian. Tak ada cahaya yang menuntun Ice untuk keluar dari sana. Pada akhirnya, manusia itu akan sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Ice. Kegelapan itu perlahan-lahan membunuh warna di hatinya dan kini berubah menjadi abu-abu.

 _Carrying all the hope in the world_

 _This earth goes round_

 _Now is the time to open the door the future_

 _Sorrow and pain_

 _._

Belum selesai lagu itu dinyanyikan, aliran sungai di bawahnya membentuk riak air didahului suara ceburan sesuatu yang bertumbukan dengan permukaan air itu.

Ice menutup mata, merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya terbawa gravitasi bumi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Tubuh itu menghantam dinginnya air sungai malam hari. Bayangan bulan nampak kabur dari pandangan Ice, ia bisa merasakan paru-parunya yang meronta meminta di isi ulang oksigen. Tapi ia tak memberikannya, nafasnya semakin menipis, bulan nampak makin jauh dari jangkauannya. Massa air yang terus membawanya ke tempat yang lebih gelap dari dunia tanpa ada sinar bulan. Ia memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia, menuju kehidupan berikutnya.

~Lucky13~

Ice! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh! Aku mohon!

Blaze terus berlari sekuat tenaga, walau kakinya sudah sangat pegal untuk mengikuti kemauan Blaze.

Nafas Blaze tercekat ketika ia sampai di salah satu sisi jembatan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat Ice terjun bebas dari sana. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari, namun ia sudah sampai batasnya hingga ia tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur.

"ICE!"

Jika saja Blaze bisa lebih cepat. Jika saja ia tau perasaan Ice. Jika saja ia memahami ucapan Ice. Jika saja... Jika saja... Tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Apa artinya kata 'JIKA' kalau semuanya telah terjadi? Hanya penyesalan. Karena itu penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa kehilangan.

 **TBC...**

 **Ohayou ^^ Puasa rasanya cepet banget yak? Ngga kerasa udah setengah bulan lebih. #Pengennya libur terus -_-" XD**

 **Ice : Nah, tu kan! Aku ngga bisa swimming cuy!**

 **Lucky : Lah, kenapa terjun?**

 **Ice : Ku pikir hanya selutut XD**

 **Blaze : Kalo semua sungai selutut mah, bumi udah kebanjiran -_-"**

 **Hai-hai.. Lucky come back.. Duh sinyalnya pelit banget sih, ngga tau apa kuota limit? X(**

 **Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin review,, saran masukan buat cara penulisan fic Lucky ya ^^**

 **Jaa na**


	10. Sahabat

**Loneliness Ice**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Ice POV**

Apa ini?

Ini di mana?

Aku tak bisa melihat, gelap.

Aku tak bisa mendengar, sunyi.

Aku tak bisa merasakan...

Inikah rasanya,

MATI?

Suatu hal layaknya gravitasi menarikku dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Atmosfir di sekelilingku menciptakan halusinansi 3 dimensi. Aku bisa melihat hidupku yang di mainkan seperti rollfilm. Saat aku masih kecil, hari di mana ibuku meninggal dan semua penderitaan yang ku alami. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan expresi datar seraya tersenyum, menyedihkan kan hidupku ini?

Sebuah portal menantiku di bawah sana, ujung dari ceritaku. Terangnya cahaya yang dipancarkan, memaksaku menutup mata hingga aku benar-benar termakan oleh cahaya itu. Ketika netra ini menampakan iris _aquamarine_ , aku sadar kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah, melainkan melayang bersatu dengan udara. Kedua netraku memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah sana. Langit gelap, awan bergelung, rinai hujan membasahi bumi, orang-orang berdoa memanjatkan doa, berbagai rangkaian bunga menghiasi tempat ini. Tertulis nama Ice Wisista di atas permukaan batu nisan. Begitu ya? Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku tengah menyaksikan pemakamanku sendiri.

Orang-orang berkumpul di bawah naungan langit kelabu yang membawa berita duka. Sanak saudara, para guru dan teman-temanku, oh iya! Bukankah aku tak punya teman ya? Ayah yang berada di antara keluarga besarku, ia menangis. Kenapa kau mengisiku Ayah? Bukankah kau tak peduli padaku? Kau selalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaanmu dengan alasan statusmu sebagai kepala keluarga. Taukah kau kalau tugas seorang ayah itu bukan hanya mencari nafkah, tapi juga membubuhkan cinta di keluarganya.

Di kelompok lain, orang yang sekelas denganku, mimik sedih terbaca dari paras mereka. Kenapa sedih? Bukankah dengan ini tak ada lagi murid kesayangan guru, murid yang egois dengan peringkat 1 di kelas? Ah, ya. Aku jadi ingat. Mataku mencari orang dari kumpulan manusia di sana. Itu mereka. Tak ku sangka mereka juga datang. Yaya dan Ying, ku lihat mereka juga memasang expresi sedih. Aku yakin itu hanya sandiwara merka saja, mereka akan pesta porak setelah ini.

"Apa kalian puas sekarang? Kalian senang setelah saingan terberat kalian pergi dan tak ada lagi yang menghalangi kalian?"

Aku tersentak ketika Blaze bicara pada 2 gadis di hadapannya dengan intonasi tinggi. Mereka membisu. Isakan kecil lolos dari gadis berkerudung merah jambu.

"Maafkan aku Ice." Ujar Yaya lirih.

Blaze tertawa mengejek, "Haha, kau minta maaf setelah Ice meninggal? Kemana saja kau kemarin, HAH!?"

"Hentikan!" Ying mulai membuka mulut, "Yaya, tidak, kami sudah minta maaf. Tentang terlambat atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Memang kau siapa?"

Blaze menajamkan pandang, "Ringan sekali bicaramu. Apa kau pikir setelah kalian minta maaf Ice akan kembali? Aku temannya! Apa kau tau selama ini Ice menderita?" Tak ada suara, mereka kembali terdiam, mencoba mengatur emosi masing-masing.

Seperti menonton drama di layar kaca, aku tertawa kecil. Pipiku terasa hangat oleh liquid yang keluar dari kedua netraku. Pandanganku pun buram, karena cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

Apa? Aku menangis? Tidak. Aku segera menghapusnya. Senyum tawa di wajahku mulai luntur seiring air mata yang tak mau berhenti, terganti. Sudut bibirku turun dan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirku.

Ucapan Blaze benar. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka baru peduli setelah aku pergi dari dunia ini. Mati? Benarkah ini yang ku inginkan? Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku? Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku.. Ingin kembali..

Langit yang tadinya gelap, awan tebal yang menghalangi surya. Kini memberi celah untuk cahayanya menyinari tubuh mayaku. Tidak! Apa ini sudah waktunya? Sebuah tangan bercahaya menggapaiku, membawaku ke sumber kilauan ini.

Aku tak bisa membuka mata, aku juga tak bisa merasakan tubuhku bersandar pada apapun. Inikah yang namanya alam baka? Namun aku bisa merasakan berat tubuhku, aku merasakan tubuhku jatuh bebas. Aku, sudah mati. Air mataku jatuh.

"Ice." Aku bisa mendengar.

"Ice!" Seseorang memanggilku.

~Lucky13~

 **Normal POV**

"Ice!" Blaze menepuk pipi Ice yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia berhasil membawa Ice ke permukaan dan menepi. Dengan modal nekat ia ikut menceburkan diri setelah ia melihat Ice terjun.

"Ice!" Tak ada respon. Tubuh Ice telah lemas, tekanan udara di paru-parunya telah sama.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati Ice! Tidak boleh!" Blaze mengguncangkan bahu Ice.

Sedetik kemudian Ice terbatuk mengeluarkan air yang mengisi rongga dadanya. "ICE!?" Kelopak matanya terbuka. "ICE!? Kau selamat?" ucap Blaze girang dan langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih itu.

"Blaze?" panggil Ice lirih.

Air mata Blaze menetes, "Jangan pernah. Jangan pernah lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini, aku akan selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkanku."

Mata sayu Ice memandang langit yang dipenuhi lautan bintang, "Aku, hidup?"

Blaze mengangguk mantap, masih belum melepas pelukannya. "Syukurlah," gumam Ice. Iris _aquamarine_ nya hampir tertutup kembali. "Terima kasih, Blaze."

Hening...

"Ice?" Panggil Blaze, merasa diabaikan ia melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya. "Waduh! Aku memeluknya terlalu erat. Kalau dia mati karena ngga bisa nafas. Aku jadi terdakwa dan masuk penjara!?" Jantung Blaze berdegup kencang, takut ucapan Ice barusan adalah kata terakhirnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan Ice hanya pingsan.

~Lucky13~

Ice merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya, juga matahari yang bersinar hangat. Hamparan bumi hijau yang ia pijak menyejukkan pandang. Di tengah lapang ini, sebuah pohon besar menangui seseorang. Ice menajamkan mata untuk melihat orang itu.

"I-itu?" Ice yakin sekali dengan sosok di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"IBU!" Ice berlari menghapiri wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil ibu.

Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya, siap menerima terjangan dari putrinya. "Kau sudah besar ya, Ice?" ujarnya sambil membelai rambut panjang Ice.

"Aku kangen Ibu." Ucap Ice dalam dekapan hangat ibunya.

"Ibu juga, sayang."

Cahaya matahari menembus celah dedaunan yang membentuk bayangan yang menaungi dua insan. Ice telah bercerita banyak pada ibunya, sesekali tawa mengiringi alur ceritanya atau suara parau Ice yang menahan tangis yang lebih mendominasi ceritanya.

"Hidup memang seperti itu, roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Jadi jangan pernah menyerah menghadapi cobaan hidup."

"Tapi bu, Ice lelah. Ice ingin di sini saja, menemani ibu."

Ibu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak bisa sayang, kamu belum boleh ke sini. Lagi pula, bukankah di sana banyak yang menunggumu?"

"Mana ada? Bahkan ayah saja selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku juga tak punya teman." Ujar Ice lesu.

"Kalau belum kembali mana tau."

Ice berpikir, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku rindu dengan ibu? Aku bertemu seperti ini saja aku sangat bersyukur."

"Bukankah ibu selalu di hatimu? Untuk apa kamu mencari ibu jauh-jauh jika selama ini ibu berada di hatimu? Tempat yang sangat dekat denganmu."

Ice terdiam sejenak, mengolah perkataan ibunya, "Kalau ibu tidak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini, setidaknya biarkan aku di sini sebentar lagi."

Ibu hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui permintaan putrinya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari paras cantiknya. Ibu bersenandung kecil menikmati waktu singkat seperti ini bersama putrinya.

 _Say you get hurt and_

 _you feel like falling apart_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _To hold your shoulders up_

 _Carrying all the hope in the world_

 _This earth goes round_

 _Now is the time to open the door the future_

 _Sorrow and pain_

 _Will one day turn into happiness_

 _I believe in future_

 _I believe_

Ice tertidur di pangkuan ibunya yang masih membelai rambut panjangnya. "Kamu semakin dewasa, hatimu juga akan semakin kuat Ice." Gumamnya.

~Lucky13~

Semilir angin sore memainkan gorden berwarna putih, cahaya jingga menyebar seantero ruangan. Semerbak harum bunga aster mengisi udara ruangan serba putih itu. Setelah tiga hari tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya sore ini Ice terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Lelaki yang senantiasa menunggunya membelai rambut panjang dengan tangan tertutup sarung tangan _fingerless_.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang terbuka perlahan hingga menampakan iris _aquamarine_ bulat sempurna yang nampak cerah dari biasanya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanyanya. Ice memandang lelaki di sampingnya yang melontarkan senyuman hangat. Ia mencoba mendudukan diri dibantu oleh Blaze, "Kondisimu memang tidak membahayakan. Tapi kau harus istirahat untuk sementara waktu." Ujarnya.

Netranya memandang ke sekitar, mencoba memahami keadaan. "Kupikir kau benar-benar akan mati. Kau tak tau ketakutanku setengah mati setelah kalimat terakhirmu malam itu." Ujar Blaze sambil menghela nafas.

Ice memandang Blaze lekat yang dari tadi mengoceh,"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?"

Nafas Blaze tercekat, "Astaga. Saat kau terjun kepalamu terbentur apa? Sebentar akan ku panggil dokter." Blaze beranjak dari tempatnya hendak memanggil dokter, namun tangannnya di tahan.

"Pfftt, ekspresimu lucu sekali. Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang telah menyelamatkanku."

Blaze dikerjai, "Jangan bikin panik orang dong!" Ujar Blaze bersungut-sungut. Tapi senang rasanya bisa melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Kalau bisa bercanda, sudah pasti keadaanya baikkan.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Ice sejurus kemudian.

"Karena kau temanku." Jawab Blaze singkat.

"Kalau sekedar seorang teman, orang tak akan melakukan sampai seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau sahabat. Melihatmu aku jadi ingat sahabatku waktu SMP. Dia itu sangat mirip denganmu terutama sifatnya. Namanya Air. Tapi," Blaze menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Ice tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tapi dia meninggal tertusuk pisau saat preman menghadang kami dan mengambil barang kami. Dia mencoba melawan, tapi ternyata preman itu bersenjata. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, ia tak tertolong karena kehilangan banyak darah. Karena itu, saat kau menyayat dirimu sendiri di lab biologi aku lepas kendali. Maaf. Aku benci orang yang tak menghargai nyawanya sendiri. Karena itu, jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

Ice memandang luka di tangan kirinya yang hampir sembuh. "Kau tidak pernah sendiri lagi sekarang, karena kau sudah punya sahabat. Asal kau tau, sahabat itu tidak pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri dalam keadaan apapun."

Ice tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Uhm, terima kasih Blaze."

"Ah, ya aku jadi ingat. Kau yang mengirim surat berisi kertas kosong kan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah itu, aku memberimu lebaran baru." Ice nampak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Blaze. "Hidup manusia itu seperti sebuah buku, kau menulis cerita hidup kita di sana. Aku tau buku kehidupanmu banyak coretan (penderitaan), karena itu aku memberimu kertas baru untuk menulis cerita hidupmu berikutnya."

Ice menautkan alisnya, "Ini seperti bukan kau, kepalamu terbentur apa saat kau menyelamatkanku."

"Jangan copas kata-kata orang dong." Ice tertawa melihat expresi Blaze yang menggelikan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Blaze om membelikanmu makanan, kau pasti belum maka-, Ice kau sudah bangun?" kata orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar rawat Ice.

"Ayah?"

"Ayah benar-benar minta maaf, ayah selalu sibuk bekerja hingga lupa keluarga. Blaze sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ayah tak tau kalau kau begitu tertekan dengan semua ini."

Ice terdiam sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa ayah. Masa itu sudah lewat, aku sudah menyimpan kertas penuh coretan itu dan aku akan mulai menulis hidupku lagi." Ice melirik ke arah Blaze yang tengah tersenyum cerah.

"Kalau begitu Blaze pulang dulu om, besok saya akan kesini lagi."

"Terima kasih Blaze, oh ya sebaiknya makanannya dibawa pulang saja. Sayang kan kalau dibuang."

"Makasih om. Cepat sembuh Ice." Ujar Blaze sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ice hanya mengangguk, melihat Blaze yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa expresimu senang sekali setelah sadar? Mimpi apa saja tidur 3 hari ngga bangun-bangun? Ayah sangat khawatir tau."

Ice hanya terkekeh, "Hehe, aku bertemu ibu."

"Benarkah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal bersama ibu, tapi ibu melarangnya."

Ayah mengusap lembut rambut Ice, "Maafkan ayah sayang. Ayah janji setelah ini akan lebih memperhatikanmu. Dan terima kasih, masih ada untuk ayah di sini." Pria itu memeluk Ice.

"Tidak ayah, Ice yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

Hari berikutnya, orang yang tak terduga datang menjenguknya. Yaya, Ying dan Fang datang menjenguknya bersama Gopal, Gempa dan Blaze.

"Hai Ice, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku membawakanmu coklat _Ferrero Rocher_ , ibuku membeli setelah pulang dari luar negeri kemarin." Ujar Yaya.

"Aku mau!" seru Gopal.

"Ini untuk Ice, bukan untukmu." Sembur Yaya.

Ice tertawa melihat pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat, "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami langsung ke sini setelah Blaze bilang kau sudah bangun." tanya Ying yang mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga yang ia bawa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku harus istirahat sedikit lebih lama."

Ying hanya ber oh ria, dan sepertinya orang di ruangan itu enggan untuk membahas masalah Ice yang bunuh diri itu.

"Ng, Ice kami minta maaf soal sikap kami yang -,"

"Tidak,"

"Hah!?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku sudah memaafkan kalian –sejak aku melihat pemakamanku sendiri-."

"Terima kasih."

Sejak saat itu kehidupan Ice pun berubah, detik demi detik di jam dinding masih berjalan. Seiring waktu Ice semakin memiliki banyak teman. Jauh dari masa suram yang ia lalui selama ini.

Selama hidupku, aku bertemu banyak orang. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku sudah banyak mengeluarkan air mata, marah, sedih dan menjalani banyak masalah rumit. Tapi aku memiliki banyak hal yang membuatku tersenyum sekarang.

Setelah berjuang keras, kehilangan arah dan menderita. Jawaban dari hidupku sangatlah sederhana. Setelah kita dipertemukan dengan orang lain, kita tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi.

Boboiboy Blaze, orang yang yang telah mencairkan es abadi di hati Ice. Namun Ice tetaplah Ice, ia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Berdiri di samping kehangatan tanpa kehilangan jati dirinya.

~Lucky13~

 **BONUS**

Turnamen Sepak bola musim panas telah tiba telah dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Tim sepak bola dari SMA Pulau Rintis berhasil mencapai pertandingan final. Dari ruang ganti saja suasana sudah terasa sangat tegang, jantung berdegup kencang seperti ingin meledak. Semua pemain mengatur nafas dan konsentrasi untuk bertempur habis di lapangan nanti.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dari tas Blaze berbunyi. Ia membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di layar flatnya.

 _From Ice : Blaze bisa temui aku di luar sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

Ice? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Gempa aku ingin keluar sebentar saja, boleh?" tanya Blaze.

"Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama. 10 menit lagi kembalilah kemari."

Blaze mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan itu menemui Ice.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Blaze.

"Hanya ingin memberimu dukungan mental. Dengar kau jangan bermain sendiri di lapangan, lihat temanmu. Dari pertama kau bertanding, kau selalu membawanya sendiri."

Blaze menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Haha, itu, karena aku terlalu semangat."

Ice terdiam, matanya melirik ke arah jari Blaze yang gemetar, "Kau gugup?" tanya Ice.

Blaze menghela nafas, "Yah, ini pertandingan final. Semua orang yang bermain juga akan merasakannya di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu," Ice meraih tangan Blaze, "Aku ingin kau memakai ini." Ice memakaikan handband berwarna merah terang.

"Kalian akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, kan?" tanya Ice.

Blaze memadang handband di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian memandang Ice. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Pasti, kami akan membawa pulang piala kemenangan itu."

Ice tersenyum cerah, "Semangat yang bagus, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke trimbun. Aku akan mendukungmu dari sana." Ice menepuk bahu Blaze, memberi dukungan.

"Terima kasih."

Selama 90 menit mereka berjuang di lapangan, akhirnya pemenang telah ditentukan. Perjuangan, kerja keras dan keringat yang mereka keluarkan selama ini terbayar sudah. Tim sepak bola SMA Pulau Rintis membawa pulang piala kemenangan dengan skor 4-3. Stadion menjadi riuh dengan tepuk tangan penonton yang puas dengan pertandingan hari ini.

Blaze mencari sosok Ice di antara para penonoton, ia memadangnya seolah bicara –Kau lihat? Kami menang-

Ice bisa membaca padangan itu seraya mengangguk, -Ya, aku tau kalian pasti menang-

Blaze tersenyum cerah ketika menjabat tangan wali kota dan menerima medali sebagai penghargaan.

Pada akhirnya satu lidi akan patah begitu saja ketika dua jari menariknya ke bawah. Tapi ketika teman kalian berkumpul dan saling menompang, ia akan kokoh, tak peduli seberapa berat cobaannya.

FIN

 **Yatta, akhirnya selesai juga, gimana endingnya? Alurnya terlalu cepat kah? Kurang apa? Garam, merica, gula atau apa? *emang masakan?***

 **Lucky mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang udah nongol di fic ini, baik yang ngreview, fav or foll dan semua yang udah baca fic gaje ini.. Lucky bener-bener ucapin makasih banyak. Maaf juga kalau ada salah kata atau sikap saat pembuatanya..**

 **Sebelum terlambat Lucky ucapin selamat Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin..**

 **Ice : Masih seminggu lebih keles.**

 **Lucky : Biarin keles, nanti kalo aku belum bisa buat fic baru sebelum lebaran kan jadi ngga bisa ngucapin.**

 **Ice : Terserah deh.**

 **Sekian dari Lucky, ada kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya,**

 **Bye ~Bye**

 **Regard**

 **LucKyra**


End file.
